Halloween is for the Furries
by Fallen Crystal Moon
Summary: Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Ryou go out Trick-or-Treating but when Marik and Bakura upset a certian Halloween Spirit there whole night turns to one of PURE Horror. Tender, Bronze, Angst, and Psyco.
1. The turn

**Me: Yes, I know it's not Halloween, and No, this is not a one-shot. (And there are more then 2 chapters)**

**Ayume: It's going to be a chapter story. And the last chapter will end on Halloween itself.**

**Bakura: =read it=...Wow...I got more screen time then my hikari for once!**

**Marik: =steals it=...And...It's an Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, Angstshipping, and Phsycoshipping?**

**Me: Yup! Believe it!**

**Readers: T_T Neva do that again!**

**Me: TT-TT ok.**

**Ayume: hahaha, ouch, burn! XD**

**Marik: Raven doesn't own the show Yugioh or the Hunter from L4D.**

**Bakura: So enjoy, relax, lock the kids your babysitting in a room, and have fun. XD**

* * *

"Finally, a holiday where I can scared the leaving daylight's out of the pathetic mortals and get awarded with candy!"

"Bakura, stop moving! Your cape might rip!"

The thief tsked rapping the said cape around his body covering everything but the top half of his head. "I want to suck your blood!"

Ryou sighed, "I don't think that's what you really wanted to suck right?" He winked at the thief who was lowering his cape flashing his canines.

Bakura smirked, grabbed hold of Ryou's shoulders. His fangs deadly close to his neck. "Your right, but I'll save the lollipops for after I steal them from Marik."

The hikari pouted. "Man, your dense!" He said knocking the hands off his body and headed towards the table where his witch hat laid. "And speaking of Marik, those two are late."

Bakura chuckled flopping himself on the couch. Ryou peaked over his shoulder when he heard a ripping sound coming from that direction. "Bakura…was that _your_ cape?"

"Um…" The door rang, saving him from the longest lecture of his life. "I'll get it!" Bakura hopped over the back of the couch, and flinched when his cape got caught on the arm piece ripping it in two. "Marik Did It!"

"No I didn't!" Marik jumped in startling the pale teen's. He hooked arms with Bakura with a goofy smile on his lips. "So…what didn't I do, again?"

Ryou forced a smile, holding in his shaking hands the remains of his hard work. "Hi, Marik…You came in through the back door again, am I right?" He commented, sending silent daggers into Bakura's head.

The thief rubbed his head already knowing what his light was doing to him. He looked at the Keeper who was only in jeans and a black sweater. "Is that your costume? Are you going as an insane person escaped the crazy house or boring Marik."

Marik punched him in the shoulder before answering over the 'Ows' the yami next to him made. "For your information, Malik has my costume!" He smirked poking at Bakura's sharp hairs that were dyed black on the tips. "Oh, Look. Another Edward Cullen."

Bakura growled snapping his fangs at his fingers. "I'm not that sparkly pixie you baka!" His voice changed matching the one for Dracula. "I'm the Great Vampire Thief Bakura! At the dead of night I enter your house and suck away for Life!"

"Oo, that sounded dirty. Is there a waiting list?" Marik smirked causing the thief to blush.

"Ok, knock it off you guys! I don't want to clean the blood off the carpet again." Ryou remarked entering the room with Malik in tow holding a large bag in his arms. The Egyptian sniffled wiping his nose with the sleeve of his jacket.

Malik looked up with bloodshot eyes and pouted. "I hate it. Finally I can go Trick or Treating and I get a cold. What's next, Aliens kidnapping me and using me for their science experim-Achoo!"

Both yami's backed against the wall. Their eyes wide with fear when the hikari sneezed without cover.

Ryou glanced at them with question. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"We want sweets, not sneeze!" They yelled in unison.

The hikari sweat dropped. "That didn't really make sense." Ryou said passing the sick teen a napkin.

Bakura scowled. "It does when you don't want to be in bed and letting all the goodies go!"

"True that!" Marik added.

Ryou sighed and looked at the time. "Shoots!" He suddenly outburst. He grabbed Malik's hand and raced up the stairs. The yami's looked at one another wondering what happen till Ryou's head popped back in. "Get dress! It's almost six!"

When the white head disappeared after making a trip to grab his hat Marik huffed crossing his arms. "I don't take orders from a kitten."

"Just do it!" Marik caught the bag that was flung to his face and glared at the thief. Bakura grabbed his fake blood off the table and started to smear it on his ripped leather suit. He couldn't use real blood cause Ryou would be the one to explain it to all the cops on why some teens are missing...again.

The Keeper glanced at the bag in his hands and looked back up. A wicked smile on his lips. "Wow, I can't believe how much of a pervert you are Bakura."

Bakura stopped putting on eye liner to stare at the Keeper. "What you talking about, Willis?"

"Look at you, standing here all dressed up already and I still need to put on mines." When the thief just tilted his head to the side in confuse Marik smirked. "It means I have to strip in front of you Twilight fangirl."

Dropping his eye liner, Bakura stared blankly at the Keeper. That let Marik have the opportunity to have a little fun with his fellow yami. He slowly lifted his sweater over his head and tossed it in a corner. Marik stuck out his famous tongue licking his fingers and letting the wet digits ride down his abs in a teasing matter.

Bakura couldn't help but stare. His jaw hung low with little fangs sticking up. He never knew how muscular the Keeper was. He heard a drop of water and looked down. A long sting of drool was coming from his mouth.

"Ew, gross!" Bakura jumped looking in the doorway at the glaring hikari. He forced a smile waving at him like a child caught in the act. Ryou groaned pinching the bridge between his eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have left you two alone."

Marik glared putting on a blondish fur like jacket over the body Bakura was whimpering to see more of. "Oh, and what could we possibly do in five minutes?"

"Well," Ryou looked up for a minute. "There was that time I felt you two alone for five minutes and came back with you two playing operation with the mailman."

"He had it coming! He just came walking up to our house and tired to stick a box in that appearing at random times hole on the door! It could have been a bomb, or another give blood thing, or-"

"A copy of the pharaoh!" Bakura yelled waving his arms like a giant bird. The sewn in bat wings on his arms swaying with his movements making it look like he was trying to fly instead of proving a point.

Ryou sighed tugging his white lock behind his ear. "Fine, whatever makes you happy…or mad…insane maybe, but just get dress." He glared at Bakura. "Your going upstairs to finish your make-up!"

Bakura whimpered sticking his bottom lips out.

"Now, Bakura! Don't make me show Marik the picture!"

The thief jumped racing pass the smirking hikari and up the stairs. Both teens left could hear a door slamming and something falling. More likely…him.

Marik raised a brow and turned to the pale light. "What's so scary of a picture that he would listen to you?"

Only if he could stop that insane smirk on his lips from growing when the Keeper asked that question. "Oh…it's the one from New years." Ryou darkly said, if possible, Marik could see devil horns growing on that head and a pointed tail poking out of his pants. Add more to the image, he wanted Ryou to hold a pitch fork and laughing like a maniac but it ended when Ryou's hand was waving in his face. "Marik…Oh, Marik."

Blinking out of his trance Marik smirked at the teen. "You'll look good as a devil this year."

"…Um…sure, next year." Ryou nervously laughed backing out of the room.

The Keeper laughed sticking pointed ears on his jungle blonde hair. "This Howl-ween might be fun."

* * *

After finally getting everyone dressed and knocking on doors, the four made their way around the town, bags full of goodies.

Bakura in the lead with a vampire like grin on his lips. His black leather clothing was smeared in enough blood to look like he killed a guy (Which he wishes was the pharaoh), and his cape was repair thanks to Ryou's handy word with a needle and thread. The black tipped hairs on his head made it a perfect touch to the dark costume he was wearing even though his make-up looked like Lady Gaga style thanks to that little _trip _he had in the bathroom.

Marik was close behind, he was the beast of the night. A blonde werewolf with jeweled shackles on his wrist looking like he escaped from his cage. His fluffy tail swaying side to side as he walked hitting Bakura's leg while doing so just to annoy him. He added a red collar with "I own myself cause I'm just that great" written in black letters. All he was missing was the muzzle Bakura teased him to shut that mouth of his with.

The hikari's were in the back, Ryou was a little witch. A black shirt that hung off his shoulders revealing his pale skin and some black shorts. Long black and orange striped leg stockings went up to his thigh while his boots went half way to his knees. He had on an over sized witch's hat that had a red ribbon tied on the base. Only thing he put on his face was the Japanese symbol for spell painted on his cheek.

Even though he was the sick one in the group Malik still wore a costume that was equal to the other three. A zombie was a fun chose and what a better zombie to be then a Hunter from Left 4 dead. Mummy for an Egyptian was to overused. His clothes took on the look of old, torn, dirty, and stain with some of the extra blood Bakura had left. (Which wasn't much.) Malik bought some open wound tattoo's and stuck them everywhere that was showing skin. His hoodie was great so no one could see his running nose.

"Next house!" The yami's cheered literally skipping to the next lit up house on the block.

The hikari's stayed far behind acting like they were not with them. But that was harder said then done when the yami's start stealing from little kids bags or mugging from the adults for more candy.

Marik was the first to ring the door bell, and when it opened the yami's grinned holding open their bags. "Trick or Treat!"

The one at the door was some teenaged girl with a lollipop sticking out of her mouth. She glared at the grown teen's with else interest. She was either dressed up as a Goth or was really one.

"What if I say trick?"

"Then we'll stuff you down a chimney and call it early Christmas!" Bakura remarked, the grin not fading from his lips.

The girl smirked leaning on the doorway crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh, really now? And what if I kicked you in the oven and take you out when Thanksgiving comes?" She asked sarcastically.

It was Marik's turn to answer, "Then we'll throw you off the roof to see if faith, trust, and pixie dust can really make you fly."

The chick laughed, her brown hair covering her face as she leaned foreword. "I haven't heard that one before." She wiped away the forming tears. "Hold on, I think I still have some chocolate bars left." She left to grab them, and when she returned with a bowl full of chocolate bars Ryou and Malik finally caught up. "Brothers?"

Bakura took a second to think. When he nodded he rested his arm on his hikari's head. "Yup, my little brother."

Ryou whined, his hat was going over his face. "Bakura…can't…breath!"

"Breathing's for nerds!" Bakura laughed, his fangs flashing in the glow of the house.

The girl smirked passing out the chocolate bars to each of them. When the bars landed in the yami's bags they were long gone heading for the next house. The hikari's groaned following after them.

After walking up to the next house Marik had a wicked smile cross his lips. "Hey, Bakura." He elbowed the thief who glared at him holding back the punch he wanted to throw. "I think we'll get more candy if we say 'Trick or Death'!"

Bakura thought it over and smirked. "You know," He turned to the Keeper. "That's not a bad idea. It's a good thing I thought of it!"

"Yup…Hey wait a minute-"

The thief didn't give him a chance to yell back when he pressed the door bell. After some time, a guy with over sized glasses and a messy bowl cut opened the door. Otherwise know as your common day nerd.

"Trick or Death!" The yami's yelled in unison. Jamming their bags at the guy with hungry eyes.

The Guy stared at the yami's for sometime. It was awkward after a while and both teen's arms felt sore for holding them up for so long. The nerd finally answer, "Aren't you two a little to old to be trick or treating?"

Marik frown taking his bag back. "Aren't you a little to old to have braces?"

A look on complete terror crossed the nerd's face. He slammed the door right in the yami's faces sending them flying down the little steps.

Bakura growled rubbing his ass. "Thanks a lot, baka. Now we got no idea if this was the house giving out the popcorn balls."

Marik winced standing up and shaking his back from the fallen leafs. "Well, excuse me but I don't like being called old."

"Your dead! You can't get any older!"

"…and your point is?"

Bakura threw his arms up in quits and stood. After flinging his bag over his shoulders, he left the house with a curse every time Marik's tail came crashing against his leg. He stopped and glanced behind him. "…Have you seen the young ones?"

Marik shrugged. "Nope." He said with his wolf ears flattening on his head. "Maybe I can sniff them out with my nose!" He cheered holding his nose in the air. All he got was cold air and lots was rotting pumpkins.

"That, or look at the house over there." The thief pointed at the house a block ahead where you could easily see a Hunter cosplayer and a Fanservice witch at a house ringing on a bell.

Marik sweat dropped. "I so knew that."

The yami's ran over towards their lights. The house was a dark old thing with cobwebs and ghost hanging off the trees. Pumpkins with any faces glared and laughed as the teens ran pass them. When they reached their hikari's they got startled at the one in the doorway.

A woman that looked older then the Pharaoh's runt's grandfather was standing over a cane holding a bowl in her hand. Her hair was light grey tied in a bun while on her shoulders was a black cat outstretched sleeping. The woman was talking to Ryou about his witch outfit while Malik tried to cover his running nose.

The woman looked up with a emotionless face like waiting for something to happen.

Ryou nudged at the yami's sides startling them out of their trance at the old woman. The yami's looked at each other for a second and smirked. They held out their bags screaming on the top of their lungs. "TRICK OR DEATH!"

The hikari's jumped, Malik glared at his yami but it looked more like a pouting puppy thanks to his cold. "Marik, show respect! She's your elder!"

"So? I won't remember who she is after this night. All I like is the candy." Marik commented with Bakura nodding with him.

"What ungrateful children."

The yami's raised their brows. Bakura scowled pointing at the woman. "Not to burst your bubble granny but, we're not children."

"Children are treated like children." She said with annoyance in her old cracked voice. The cat on her shoulders blinked open it eyes and to everyone's surprise, they didn't look near a cat's eye. "Do you two even know what the Spirit of Halloween is?"

"Yeah, it's the thing I stuff down my throat every year!" Bakura laughed, followed by Marik who was leaning on his shoulder for support. The hikari's punched their sides but that didn't faze them an inch.

The old woman grew impatience, a gust of wind picked up and whirled around her. The teen's didn't take notice at what was happening till the woman spoke again, but her voice changed to something from a horror movie. "The Spirit of Halloween grows angry at you all. For punishment, your all going to become what she sees fit!"

Bakura stopped pulling on Malik's hair and glared at the woman, "Oh, whatever. I had curses far more worst then an angry Halloween ghost."

Marik dropped the pale witch from his arms and crossed them over his chest. "And most of the curses were from our teachers."

Petting her cat's head, she glared at the teens and pulled her hand back. She blew off the stray hairs from her fingers at the four and smirked. "You have till midnight to find the Spirit of Halloween, or you'll have the curse with you." She turned her back on them with the door in hand. "Forever!"

SLAM!

The four blinked at the closed door and stared at one another. After sometime Malik was first to yell,

"You Bloody Bakas! Look what you did! Now we're curse." Malik sneezed in his hands and stuck out his tongue in disgust.

Marik just shrugged. "She's all talk. Like she would know who the Spirit of Halloween would be."

"Yeah, and anyways," Bakura smirked looking at his bag. "We still have houses to hit!"

"Is that all you two care about? You just upset a poor old woman." Ryou whined pushing his oversized hat out of his face. "She could call the cops on us!"

Marik waved his hand at the comment like it was garbage you can just toss in the trash. "Like another record would hurt us." He glanced at Bakura then the hikari's. "If you guys don't want to trick and treat with us, then we're going. Right, Bakura?"

The thief nodded starting to leaving the porch of the old house. Marik so close next to him the tail was hitting Bakura's ass instead of the legs. "I swear I'll rip that thing out!"

Back at the porch Ryou and Malik stared at each other with concern faces. When they looked back at their yami's, their eyes widen. "Should we…"

Malik shook his head petting the pale teen. The hat falling over his eyes again. "Nah, they'll find out sooner or later…hopefully soon."

* * *

Back with the yami's, Bakura was panting. His bag was getting heavier for some reason and the walk from house to house was getting longer and longer. His white locks stuck to his forehead as his tongue hang out on the side of his mouth. He didn't know why he was tired, but it was weird.

A quick glance at Marik showed he was having the same trouble. Weird, they never get tired, and they didn't hit that many houses yet.

Finally reaching the next house Bakura had a hard time reaching the doorbell. He shrugged it off as the house was for tall people and waited for someone to come out.

When the door opened, Bakura was right about the house being made for tall people. The man looked like a freaking basketball player times two!

"Hello?" He called out, Bakura covered his ears cause it echoed deeply. "Isn't anyone here?"

"Yeah, are you blind? Or to damn tall to see us normal people!" The thief snapped but it was gone unheard as the man scratched his head.

"Stupid pranksters." He muttered before closing the door in Bakura's face.

The thief winced rubbing his nose and glaring at the door. "Hey, where's my free candy you rip off artist!" He kicked the door and cried when it sent shock ways up his foot. He sat down trying to nurse it till something was off…He didn't remember wearing furry slippers when he left the house.

"…Bakura…I think those warnings about checking the candy first were right, I think I'm trippin." He heard Marik say, but, why did he sound scared out of his life.

"And why is that-" When Bakura turned to his friend he came face to face with a furry muzzle and a small black nose. "Wow, Marik, Your costume looks more real then I thought!"

"Yeah, but I think your's changed."

Bakura raised a brow and looked down at himself. Besides his costume being a tight fit, he had long white feet, cute little hands, and a fuzzy chest. Panicking he grabbed his head and found two long white ears sticking up where his two sharp hair's suppose to be.

"Holy Crap! I'm a Bunny!" He cried out tugging at his ears. He glanced at Marik more carefully and gasped. "And your Marik the Ferret!"

Startled Marik looked at himself. He was a Kawaii little blonde ferret with a red collar and jeweled shackles on his forelegs. With wide eyes he grabbed Bakura's shoulders shaking him, "I'M A FERRET!"

"I KNOW!"

Both yami's stared at they're new bodies in disbelieve and looked at one another. The same thought ran through their minds;

"HIKARI'S!"

* * *

**Me: So, how you like the first chapter?**

**Marik: I'm Marik the Ferret?**

**Bakura: And I'm 'Kura Bunny?**

**Ayume: Hahaha! XD**

**Marik and Bakura: T_T It's not funny!**

**Me: X3 That's not what my Nieces said when I drew you two as a Bunny and Ferret.**

**Ayume: Plus, your not the only one's that got turn. There's still Malik and Ryou. ^w^**

**Alex: Please review, and remember, This is not a one-shot and there will be more then two chapters...maybe 5 if lucky.**

**Anela: =smiles= Pwease weview! X3**


	2. Bunnicula

**Me: Whahahaha! I did it! I made a chapter in a short amout of time!**

**Ayume: That's not the only thing that's short! XD**

**Me: T_T I'm not short! I'm 5'4!...Ha...54...I like Taco's...=eats a rock=**

**Bakura: O_O...Is she ok?**

**Marik: O.O She looks like death herself!**

**Ayume: =sighs= I blame the comics.**

**Me: Hey, leave my comics out of this! =hugs them= MINE! =hisses=**

**The yami's: O.o**

**Marik: Um...Yeah...anywho, Raven doesn't own Yugioh or anything else. But she does own the two girl's cause they're her neices...yeah, that's it.**

**Bakura: Enjoy!...um...=looks in the reading=...Looks like there might be a tendershipping moment.**

**Me and Ayume; SPOILER! O.O**

* * *

After searching for their hikari's for what seemed like hours (It was only 7 minutes) Bakura the Bunny was getting tired of dragging both the candy bags _and _a ferret that kept on repeating himself the same sentence, "I'm a ferret."

Bakura grumbled, his bunny ears twitching in annoyance. He dropped the Ferret and turned to him. "Marik, shut up and make yourself useful!"

Marik stared blankly at the thief. "I'm a ferret."

"AHH! I'm going to strangle you if you don't stop saying that!"

"I'm a Ferret."

Bakura growled, that really didn't match the kawaiiness of his new look. He popped a chocolate coin in his mouth and glared at the two mountains behind him. No way in Hell he can pull those all over town in that state. Plus the fact his partner in crime is in his own little world.

White ears drooped. Even if it comes down to the point where he could die, he would never lose that candy he and Marik worked so hard to snag. All he needed was a hiding place and then he'll only need to drag one brainless sack around.

"How can rabbit's stand being this small?" He growled eyeing the places around him. When he saw a tree his ears stuck up and hopped to it. "It's a good thing no one can tell this is me."

The bunny stopped at it and smirked looking at it's roots. Perfect to hide his goodies till he returns back to normal. "Marik, I found a hiding place!" He called out to the ferret that sat in the middle of the road with a bored expression.

Bakura hopped on top of one of the roots and peaked inside. His ears making it impossible to stick his head in. The bunny pulled back and tugged on one. "You lousy things. If you weren't on my head I would send you to the chopper!"

His ears perked up at the sound of chains rattling. He blinked and chuckled. "Marik, do you really think I would forget your shackles." He turned around with a trumpet smirk. "I'm more smarter then I lo…"

His ears drooped as he looked up at the great beast before him. With a shaky head he peaked at the road, Marik still in that state from before. Bakura gulped looking back at the beast that was a whisker away from his face.

"…By any chance I can't bribe you with candy, now can I?"

The dog snapped at him with such speed Bakura barely escaped with his ears intact. He fell down in the hole with the dog's muzzle trying to reach it's way in it. Wow, what a dark twist to Alice in Wonderland.

Bakura backed up till he hit a wall. His body shaking wildly as the fangs snapped with pops and slams as they neared. His crimson eyes staring with horror trying to find any other way out of that death trap. Alas, none was found, which means Bakura will become a dog's new fluffy chew toy.

As that black muzzle near him his bunny instincts kicked in and he literally kicked the dogs nose and flew out right when the opening was freed. He ran as fast as his little bunny legs could carry him till he crashed into something hard.

Bakura tottered back and winced at the pain that was growing on the bottom of his paws. He eyed over his shoulder at the dog and smirked when that mutt's chain came short.

"Ha, You won't be having Bakura stew tonight!" He teased tugging his tail at the dog and laughed when the dog started barking at him. "You can't touch this!" He liked his claw and pressed it on his ass while doing the sizzling noise with it.

"I'm a ferret."

The bunny blinked and pat the blonde fur he crashed into. "I know, I know. Now, come on. The hikari's might be trick or treating somewhere." Bakura grabbed his bag and sighed. "I'm not dragging you again, baka."

"I'm a ferret."

"SHUT UP!"

"Bakura…is that you?"

The bunny stopped yanking on Marik's tail and jumped up at that voice. "Ryou! I found you!" He turned around and hugged what he thought was Ryou. It did got the white fur though. "Ryou...You're a kitty!"

Ryou pouted, his white ears flattening. He had white snowy fur and the only thing of his costume that he still had was the oversized witch hat that seemed to stay up thanks to his ears. A big blue ribbon was tied around his neck for some reason though. "I know…and your Bunnicula?"

The white ears twitched again at the name. "You had to say it didn't you?"

The kitty meowed with delight. "Oh My Ra, your so cute when your ears twitch!" Ryou grabbed hold of the bunny ears and snuggled into them. "They're so soft!"

"What's with you? Your acting like a girl!" Bakura manages to yank back his ears and tended to them. "Handle them with care. They hurt you know."

"And you say Ryou was acting like a girl." Oh yeah, Bakura knew to well who that was. When he glared at the Egyptian behind him it changed to a fit of laughter. "Oh, shut it."

Bakura fell on his bunny tail rocking back and forth holding onto his big paws. "But it's hard not to!" He said through laughter. It's true, Malik was a blonde little puppy with a hoodie covering his face. Little floppy ears stuck out from the holes that were on the hoodie while his muzzle was all red from his growing fever. All in all, he looked like one of those dogs you see rich people carry in their purses.

Malik growled but it ended up to a sneeze, and since he doesn't have hands to cover his nose it flew all over the teasing fur ball. "Opps, Was that me?" He sarcastically asked watching Bakura jumping around trying to get the 'Aliens' off him.

"You bitch! I'm going to kill you!"

Malik raised a brow and looked between his forelegs. He came back up with his hood covering his whole face. "Bakura…I'm not a girl."

"It's the same thing in my book." Bakura yelled after he stopped jumping about and started to wipe off his ears. "If I get sick, you're the one I want to blame."

Malik glared knocking the bunny over with his muzzle. Bakura caught himself in time and started having an all out fight with the puppy.

Ryou sighed swaying his tail with annoyance. "Great, this turn out to be a good night. We got late getting here, you two made some kids go to therapy, you upset many adults, and now we're animals. What's next?"

"I'm a ferret."

The kitty blinked and looked down at the figure sitting next to him. "Oh, Hey Marik…you're a ferret?"

"I'm a ferret." Marik repeated with the same face since he was alone with Bakura.

Ryou sweat dropped. "That's…good?" He looked away from Marik when he started saying the same line again and stared at the two animals wrestling in the middle of the road. Lots of kids walked by laughing and pointing at the two while their parents hurried them along thinking it was mating season.

"Hey, you two, fight at a different time! The kids might mistake us as a petting zoo!"

"Like I care. I dare them to touch this fluffy tail of mine!" Bakura glowed pulling on Malik's ears who was yelping. The bunny smirked letting the puppy go and hopped to his hikari. "Do you really think they would even try to touch a scary bunny, a sick puppy, or a brain dead ferret. You…well, you're like ice-cream to them."

The kitty pouted letting his furry head rest on his forepaws. "I don't want to be a kitty forever."

Bakura petted the kitten's head with a soft smile. "Come on now, it's not that bad."

"Oh My Ra! Look at the cute little animals!"

The three jumped at the sound of squealing and turned to find a two little girls with sparkles in their eyes staring at them.

"Aw, I like the bunny. He reminds me of that story I read in second grade." Said one that looked like Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew.

"I want the rat looking thing!" The smaller one said. Her mermaid tail swaying as she jumped around the older one. "Grab it Alex, Grab it!"

The animal's eyes widen in fear as the older one neared them with her trick or treating bag after dumping her candy in the littler one's bag. "Here, bunny bunny bunny."

"Oh Crap! She's going to suffocate me!" Bakura yelled hopping closer to his hikari. "Cheese it!"

The kitten and puppy jumped on all fours racing out of there. Bakura on the other hand had to hop dragging Marik by the scurf of his neck. The girl was right behind them not ready to lose her targets.

The bunny jumped in a bush and out the other side in someone's yard. He rapidly searched for a hiding spot and flew under the stairs before the girl's voice was heard over by the bushes.

"Mister Fluffy-kins, where are you? I want to take you home." The Tokyo Mew Mew pouted running down the sidewalk with the little mermaid behind her. "Mister Fluffy-kins!"

When the sound of their voices died done Bakura poked his head out from under the dark stairs and sighed with relief. "That was close. I think I would die if they caught me and named me that." He shivered at the name.

He looked behind him at the ferret that was on his side muttering 'I'm a ferret' like a broken toy. The bunny frown resting his paws on his hips or what he thought was hips. "Hey, Marik, Am I going to drag you around all night cause your still shocked over the fact you're a ferret?"

"I'm a ferret."

Bakura ran his paw through his furry head of hair. "I take that as a yes."

His ears perked up at the sound of movement behind him. Then he heard panting and something being dragged. It was either Malik dragging a fainted Ryou or the girls holding a bat. He so hoped it was the hikari's. But when he turned around, his ears reached a whole new level of low.

The black dog from before stood over the opening with a wide evil smirk on it's lips. Behind it was the chain that stopped it last time. It still wanted to get back at him.

Bakura gulped holding out one of his claws at the dog. "…Friends?"

The dog came crashing down at the bunny snapping away. The bunny hopped and dodge the best he could while trying to steer him away from the ferret that was using a stick to doodle on the dirt.

"Damn it Marik, Help me!" Bakura dodged another blow from the dog but it got smart and slammed it's head at the bunny. Bakura crashed into the wall and gasped in pain. He fell on the ground with the wind knocked out of him.

The black dog smirked and was about to reach for his meal when he yelped recoiling back. Bakura cracked an eye opened and saw what stopped him from being a chew toy.

The dog was running in circles trying to snap at the white kitten biting it's tail and using it's claws to hold on tight. It bit down harder making the beast howl in pain and getting more determined to rip that kitten off.

That kitten looked familiar to him but that blow to the head made him dizzy. He closed his eyes for a second trying to remember.

A sharp shriek shot through his ears like bullets. "RYOU!"

The hikari was under the dog's paw, it's tongue smacking against it's lips as it flashed it's fangs at the kitten. Ryou's eyes closed shut as the pressure on his stomach increased the more the dog leaned foreword.

It was taken for surprised when the bunny jumped on it's head slamming it's paws against it's skull. "Get you ugly face away from hikari!"

The whole scene turned to a rodeo as Bakura held on it's ears for dear life as the dog jumped around trying to make him fall. The bunny growled opening his mouth wide and crunching the pointed ears with his bunny teeth. They must have been sharp cause the dog howled in pain and managed to throw Bakura off before running away yelping.

The bunny sat up in a daze. He shook his head and smirked. "Ha, that's right! Run home to your bitch with your tail between your legs!" When he heard the moan of a certain hikari Bakura became all alert dashing towards the white furred creature. "Ryou, hey, you okay?"

Brown orbs blinked open and stared at crimson. "…My stomach hurts." Ryou said. He sat up weakly and shook his body. He winced and started licking at the spot where the dog's claws scratched.

Bakura sighed, his ears drooping slightly. "Your so stupid. Why you do that? You could have been killed?"

Ryou blinked. He stopped licking the droplets of blood and giggled. "Cause, you would do the same yami." He smiled which made the bunny blush and look away.

Bakura opened his mouth and then closed it. "I…I'm going to go grab the brain dead ferret." He hopped towards the staircase with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

The kitten only meowed licking at the wound again.

* * *

"Malik!"

"Hey, fleabag where are you?"

"I'm a ferret."

The three animals walked all around town looking for their sick little puppy. Bakura wanted so much to rip his ears off and jam them down his throat for ditching his hikari like that but Ryou kept on telling him it was by accident. And Marik…won't shut up.

The bunny stopped walking and scratched his ears with his back paws. He froze looking at his leg like it was possessed. "…Neva again am I going to look at myself the same way again."

"Don't worry, we'll change back." Ryou pouted, his ears flattening. "I hope."

Bakura looked up after punching his paw. "Hey, cheer up, you're a cute kitten." Crimson eyes blinked looking the kitten over. "Hey, didn't you have a hat?"

Ryou sighed licking his forepaw. "I lost it when I was fighting with the dog."

"Oh…" Bakura looked away. "But I got to say I neva saw you fight like that!" He cheered pumping his paws. "You were all Jackie Chan to that bitch!"

The kitten blushed hiding it's giggling under his breath. "That was nothing. All I did was bite him."

"So! You were still awesome!" Bakura yelled gently punching the kitten's shoulder. It took awhile to register what Ryou said. "…It was a boy?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?"

The bunny shook his head and crossing his arms. "I don't do dogs."

The two laughed at that and headed on their way, Bakura dragging Marik along again.

It was awhile they were walking. Kids kept on wanting to pet them but Bakura hissed flashing his teeth. But they only laughed and kept on walking with they're little siblings. Bakura so wished he still had his fangs from when he was human, then those kids would know he was no petting zoo. Ryou on the other hand let people pet him and hug him. He purred every time which was making the bunny angry. He didn't like mortals touching his hikari. Marik and Malik were exceptions.

"Ryou, your making us lose time with all this cute kitty act." He complained when the last couple put the hikari down after snuggling with him in their arms.

The hikari glanced at Bakura. "But I can't help it, I like it." He purred as a little child brushed his head as they walked. "And they seemed to like it."

"But they could kidnap you! Then what?"

"I like it Bakura! I finally get noticed and now you want me to be invisible again?" Ryou slightly hissed, his tail swaying behind him.

The bunny huffed hopping in front of him with Marik dragging on his side. "I didn't say anything like that. Now, stop having PMS and let's go."

The kitten gasped. "You're Mean!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Ryou growled running past the yami and stopping him from the front. "I like this life! People finally love me and treat me with respect!"

"That's cause you're a cat!" Bakura yelled. "And didn't you say you wanted to get back to normal?"

"Maybe I want to stay like this, forget I was ever human and live with one of these kids."

Bakura pulled on the kitten's ears and glared at his brown orbs. "If you even dare, I will destroy that family and every other ones you run to."

Ryou hissed nipping at the paw and backing up. "I hate you! You're the worst yami ever!"

"And you're the worst hikari ever!"

"I'm a ferret."

"SHUT UP!"

Both boys hit Marik in the head with they're paws and the ferret gave a start. He looked from Bakura then at Ryou with a confused look. It blinked and looked at it's paws. "…guys."

The bunny and kitten gazed at him with a raised brow, they're anger for each other still on their lips. "What?"

Marik looked straight at them with a shook. "I'm freakin Rikki-Tikki-Tavi!"

Both boys blinked their eyes and…

"You idiot!" The sound of laughter broke out between them as they fell backwards on the cement. Marik stared at them as if they gone crazy…crazier if possible.

The anger was long forgotten of the other. Ryou was on his back, with Bakura on his stomach with twitching bunny ears. It all vanished, and they were both grateful about that.

Marik huffed chattering his teeth. "Hey, what's so funny?" When they didn't respond the yami tried kicking them both. "Hey! Shut you, your getting annoying!"

After while their voice broke from the lack of air and they both fell silent. Bakura looked down and smirked. "Your still stupid."

Ryou grinned hitting Bakura's ears with his paw. "And you're still dumb."

Marik wiggled his nose in confusion staring at the two. "…I miss something?"

A couple of kids ran past them and headed down the sidewalk in a hurry without even a glance at the animals. The pale teens got off the ground and watched them run to an area where a group of them were crowding around something. All three of them looked at one another and headed over there.

They slipped through the feet without being noticed and poked they're heads on the other side. All of them stared wide eyed at the sight.

"Ryou! Marik! Bakura!" Howled the little puppy. Malik whimpered patting at the witch hat and howling out the names again even though the children couldn't hear nothing but the howls.

Little ones went to pet him, give him candy, hug him, but he still cried in their arms. His hoodie was off his face revealing the red muzzle, it wasn't just from the fever anymore. "I want to go home!"

Ryou blinked at his friend and looked back at the two yami's. "Should we go get him?"

Marik smirked shaking his head. "Nah, let him cry some more. The tears might cool down his fever."

Bakura nodded leaning on a trick or treating bag with his paws behind his head. "Plus, this is payback for sneezing on me." He smirked watching the poor puppy continue to cry as he stole a candy from the bag.

"Someone, Come back!"

* * *

**Me: Hehehe, Will Malik find his friends, will Ryou really runaway and stay with a family in his kitty form, Is that really the end of that black dog, and is Marik finally done saying "I'm a ferret"? Well, stay tone to next time on this Halloween tale!**

**Ayume:...right...Bakura is stupid as a bunny!**

**Bakura: HEY! At least I don't repeat myself like someone we know!**

**Marik: I stopped didn't I?**

**Me: maybe...if it REALLY annoy's the readers. XD**

**Readers: T_T =holds up pitchforks and torches= Burn the witch!**

**Me: O.o AHH! =runs away=**

**Ayume: Um...but your a wolf...neva mind.**

**Marik: Review mortals.**

**Bakura: Or we'll burn you too! X3**

**Me; AH!...PLEASE!**


	3. Marik the Ferret

**Me: Chapter 3! OMR! I made it!**

**Bakura: You made it? What about your readers?**

**Marik: Yeah, you must of killed most of them off! It stinks around here of dead bodies!**

**Me: T_T You SO better be good to me this time. Ayume isn't here to stop me.**

**Bakura: And pray Ra, why isn't the insane yami here?**

**Me: Alex and Anela are "borrowing" her at the movement.**

**Marik: Which means?**

**Me: =evilly smirks= Tea parties.**

**The guys: O.O**

**Me: Do the disclaimer!**

**Bakura: Raven doesn't owe me, Marik, Malik, Ryou, or anyone else that's from the show. Plus, she doesn't own the playboy bunnies...=looks at the story= O.o...um...er...yeah?**

**Marik: Enjoy Mortals! And stop dieing already! It's hard to walk in here as it is!**

* * *

"I love you man!" Malik said licking Bakura's furry cheeks for the millionth time that hour.

"Ok, I get it! None stop before I rip that thing off!" Bakura snapped. He finally had his fur the way he liked it, and happy puppy had to ruin it on him.

Malik only smiled sticking his tongue out as he hopped with the other two beside him. "Awe, But you guys came back for me! Who knows what could of happened to me if I stayed there a second longer!"

Bakura ringed out his ears from slobber and smirked, "You would of wet yourself and get taken to the pound." He shrugged. "Either way, I'm far away from you."

The puppy pouted, his happy-go-lucky tail that was wagging like a madman died. "And I thought fat people were suppose to be jolly?"

That stopped him. Bakura stood frozen with his back towards the scared pup.

"What-" His neck turned slightly.

"Did-" A little more.

"You-" Now you can see his red danger eyes.

"SAY?" Now, he was ripping off that scene from the Exorcist movie.

Malik's ears pulled back as he lowered his body closer to the ground till the cement scratched his underbelly. "…nothing?" He whimpered trying to make his hoodie cover his face so Bakura couldn't see him. Yeah, cause covering your face can _so _make you invisible in a dog's book.

The white ears twitched rapidly as he stomped his foot on the ground. "You think I'm fat? I'm not FAT! I'm fluffy!" Bakura screamed pulling on his skin like it was rubber showing that it was only fur. "I'm so skinny you can't see me when I turn to the side!"

"Yes, yes, you're the most skinniest thing ever!" Malik cried out backing away slightly from the Bunnicula.

"Oh, and now you calling me the skinniest thing ever? You think I'm like one of those models that starve themselves?"

"NO!"

Ryou sighed under his breath and stepped between the manic and chicken. "Bakura, stop teasing Malik, and Malik, don't talk about his weight. You know how he gets when someone calls him fat."

Bakura shot him a glare, "Hey, Are you calling me fat to-"

"Bakura! I'm a hungry kitty and you're a delicious bunny! Add the math!"

The rabbit shut his mouth and crossed his arms, muttering; "Bi-polar much."

"What was that?" Ryou flashed him a smile, but not the kind he does when he wants to be all kind and innocent like. This smile was the If-you-don't-shut-up-I-could-always-make-your-life-miserable smile. And you don't want to know what kind of smile he shows when someone touches his cream puffs.

Bakura gulped waving at his hikari with a fake smile. "I'll…um…What's that Marik? You say something?" The ferret blinked looking behind him and back at the bunny with a confused face. "Oh, you want me to move over there…FAR over there? Ok!" Bakura dashed past the hikari's and straight behind his fellow rodent.

Ryou tsked, "What a wimp." He looked down at his little puppy and his smile sweeten. "Hey, get up, the ground is no place for a puppy." He started nipping at the hoodie and yanking on it for his friend to get the message of getting up.

"But I like it down here!" Came the muffled sound under the hoodie.

The kitty got a tighter grip on the fabric and pulled harder. "Get up are I'll give you a reason to cow-" He paused for a moment after a weird scent crossed his nose. "…Bakura…please tell me where we are."

The bunny poked his head from behind Marik's wild furred one. "You think I carry a map like Dora the Exploder? Like hell I know where we are."

The kitty dropped the fabric from his fangs and looked around. He hopped onto a picket fence and peered on the over side. "I think we're in a different town." He called down at them.

"Oh, this is just great." Finally the ferret spoke after sometime. "We're lost all thanks to-" He was about point at Bakura till Ryou jumped right in front of him.

"I'm sick of all this fighting, so if you guys want place blame on any of this, go do it when we're human again!" The white tail swayed fiercely behind him.

The animals nodded keeping their mouths shut. The kitten smiled hopping back up on the fence and laying on it with one of his paws dangling off the side as he gazed at his friends with a watchful eye. He would really go all hulk if they started fighting again.

"…so…any idea's on what to do?" Marik asked flattening his ears slightly under Ryou's eyes.

The bunny shrugged, unfazed. "Beat's me. I rather eat my candy…" his ears drooped. "Which we lost."

Malik got up and scratched his ears with his back foot. It was hard with a hoodie always getting him caught. "I just want to go back home."

"Well, we can't can we, now." Marik said scratching the frustrated puppy's ear. He blinked and poked at the wet nose. "Malik!"

The hikari gave a start. "What?"

"You can smell us home! You're a dog after all!"

Malik crossed eyed at his nose and wagged his tailed. "Yeah! Home here we come!" Letting his nose fall to the ground he sniffed around the cement and then at the air in which he ran into the fence.

"So?" Bakura asked, watching the whole thing with amusement. "Find anything besides the little stars?"

The puppy pouted shaking his fur coat. "No."

"No? What do you mean by no?" Man, he hated being that size. He couldn't each Malik's head to hit it without tiptoeing. "You're a dog, aren't you?"

Malik licked his paw and wiped it at the spot Bakura tried so hard to hit. "I'm a puppy but…" He stopped and stared at Bakura with the deadly puppy eyes. "I don't know what home smells like."

By now, Bakura's ears were twitching in a whole new level. "That's it!" He turned and hopped down the sidewalk.

"Hey, where are you going Petter Cotton tail?" Marik shouted after him almost about to follow him.

The white speed ball stopped mid sentence and turned back only to yell, "I'm going to find my own way home! You guys are making it worst!" Then he was gone.

The puppy and ferret stared at each other for awhile till they looked up at the fence hoping Ryou at least was going to follow him.

But of course that thought neva crosses his mind when his cat genes tell him it's nap time.

"…Bakura's dead."

* * *

"Here comes Bakura the Egyptian thief, Coming down the bloody trail! Hippity, Hoppity! Halloween is all mines!" Sang the bunny as he hopped down the sidewalk passing late night tricker treaters without a second glance. He liked being solo, he could get home faster and order a pizza. Then, if he remembers, go find the other three after a nap.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner?" Bakura asked himself after dodging another kid's attempt to pet him. "I can get home no sooner then a hop and a skip…wow, I think getting turned into a bunny also made me use lines from Disney movies."

Bakura hopped over a puddle and turned a corner. His ears drooped. "What's with all the houses?" He yelled but sighed brushing his oversized ears. "No, it's just houses. It's not like I'm getting more lost cause of all the houses looking the damn same."

Shaking his head from the comment Bakura turned around and blinked. "…was there trees when I came down this way?"

Man, nothing was turning out good for him this night. He got turn into a fluffy Bunnicula, got chased by a black fleabag, fought with his Hikari over nothing, and now he's lost with no candy in sight. What's next? He get abducted by aliens?

His white ears twitched as the sound of rabid footsteps came and the next thing he knew, he was in someone's arms getting suffocated to death by two large mountains.

"Awe, look at the sweetie!" Came the voice of no other then Mai Valentine. "Where did you come from, little fella?" She giggled as she tugged at his ears like they were nothing more then toys.

Bakura stuck his head out of the chests with a large gasp and regaining air. "Damn it lady! Have you heard of a bra?" Of course all that came out was chirping and squeaks to Mai's ears.

Mai squealed causing further ear damage to the poor bunny that was getting into a death grip. "I love you!" She lifted him up higher so he was facing her face-to-face. "Look, I'm a bunny, too! We might have been made for each other."

The bunny looked her over and sighed annoyed. "Wow, A playboy bunny. Who hasn't seen that coming?"

"Awe, you like my costume? Good, cause it seems like I couldn't walk around here for a few hours cause it was to _revealing _for the children the cops said."

_Does it look like I care? _Bakura frown leaning his head on one of Mai's hands and listened to all the things that happened to her cause some mortal runts saw her at their school party. He was getting aggravated right at that moment she scooped him up and torn his cape, which will earn him a cat fight from Ryou.

"And then this one kid grabbed my tail and-" She blinked and poked at Bakura cheeks. "Hey, you hungry? I wonder if you can eat candy?"

Just by the moment of the sugary delights Bakura stood straight up, his ears all perked up. "Yes, Yes, Yes, give me some already!"

Mai smiled reaching into her purse and pulling out a little chocolate that Bakura couldn't see till it was placed in his face. "Here, but be careful, it's filled with-"

To late. That chocolate was long gone!

The bunny smacked his lips with his tongue and looked at the woman with eyes that were asking for more. Bakura acted more like a dog then a bunny. _I guess going all solo was the best chose ever! _He mentally screamed as Mai handed him another chocolate.

After eating about five more of those mysterious chocolates Bakura's whole body was jumpier then kids after having pixie sticks and red bull. It made it impossible for Mai to hold him much longer and so dropped him and watched as the little fur ball run circles around her legs.

"Oh dear, looks like the little guy had to much." She shrugged popping one of the candies in her mouth and stepped over Bakura as he started rolling around. "See you later honey, I got a party to go, too."

As her body disappeared into the hungry darkness that appeared beyond the sidewalks all was silent but the happy screams the little Bunnicula made.

Bakura hopped off anything that was in his path. His body was so jumpy he couldn't stop smiling and laughing his head off. More of his costume got torn when he ran pass bushes where their hands grabbed hold of them and ripped away more and more of his human clothes till only his half distorted cape was left.

"HALLOOWEEN ROCKS!" Bakura screamed running right pass teenagers and dodging on going cars. He couldn't stop, it was like the playboy bunny gave him happy pills that made him all superman like.

With all this going through his body he didn't noticed the bar fence till he slammed dead on into it and got his head suck. The bunny growled using his back legs to help push himself out but only got him scratched and tired. The mysterious chocolate still in his veins making it harder to think straight.

"Damn you bars of doom, I shall kill you with a rubber chicken!" Bakura threatened yanking more harder on his head. The problem was that his ears were to big for him to pull through with. He glared at his ears and pulled one of them down. "You caused this now fix it!" Without thinking he bit down on the white fur and cried out.

The bunny glared at his surroundings like he was looking for someone and started yelling again, "Ow! Who the hell bit me? Oh, when I find out, I'll kill them, bring them back to life, then kill them again but with a mallet! No wait, a knife, yeah, cause knifes solve everything!"

Few minutes later Bakura was still yelling threats at anything that came into view. Worms, flies, kids, even a cat that was to scared to even touch him or it might get rabies.

His ears continued to twitch madly as he tugged at his head. He wanted out! His body was starting to hurt from the way he was suck, plus, he didn't want to become some animal's one night stand at this angle.

Bakura bit his lower lip as he stared at the ground. "If only I had butter." He looked up and hummed. "Nice salty buttery popcorn that Ryou makes perfectly in the psycho's house for scary movie night!" The bunny stuck his tongue out as he stomped his foot at the thought of the yummy snack.

He leaned back and heard a popping noise and the next he knew he was rolling down a hill and crashing into a street pole. Bakura rubbed his throbbing head with both paws and took a peak at the fence that gave him a hard time.

"HA!" Bakura jumped to his paws and pointed at the culprit. "See! I told you I could get out! Now you owe my five bucks and a new pair of jelly pants!"

The bunny rested a paw on the pole as he pulled his spiked fur back and tsked shooting his fingers like guns. "Time to play it cool."

He took one step and…

"OW!" Yeah, real smooth.

Bakura lifted his head from the street pole and wobbled away muttering under his breath. "Damn pole…it cut me off."

The night was silent ever since he left that "bad" fence and "evil" pole behind. Everything was still but the wind that made the dead leaves dance in the moon's spotlight. All the little kids went home, all already devouring their treasures they gathered that night. The jack-o lanterns all blown out and the friendly glows the houses made all turned off for the night. And that left poor old Bakura in the dark. All alone and defenseless in that state.

Everything looked like they wanted to snatch the little lost bunny up.

Crimson eyes searched through the darkness with worry and fright. He was a bunny, and anything bigger then him could easy catch him in this kind of lighting. His paws rapped tightly around his little fur figure, without his costume the night air was freezing.

"I want food, and a bed." He whimpered clamping his ears over his face as a gust of wind flew pass him. A little pout on his lips. He eyed the night sky and watched the moon grinning at him not caring that he was miserable.

Bakura sighed riding down the stone wall and sitting on the cold cement. His fur lost it's white glow and that little torn rag thing tied around his neck he calls a cape was all that's left.

The little bunny looked up at the sky and whimper. "I'm lost!" Bakura cried out as he huddled closer to his body. "I'm lost."

The night grew darker as his eyes grew heavier. The weird chocolates were finally leaving his system and was making him tired. What a great moment to sleep in the middle of no where, with no idea who is around, or how the others are doing. But all that didn't reach his mind when his body soften up and little breaths left his lips.

Right around that moment, someone was coming down that path. The shadows hidden his identity from the world.

The figure stopped next to the sleeping animal and turned to it's direction. "Huh? What we have here?" It picked up the bunny by the scruff on the neck and held it close to it's face examining it. "Weird to see a bunny around here, anything can eat it."

By this time, Bakura flutters his eyes open to see what disturbed his little nap. And did those eyes go big after seeing who was carrying him. "Hell No…Anyone but YOU!"

* * *

**Me: Whahahahaha! Cliffhanger! I'm so evil it hurts!**

**Bakura: hey, that's my line!**

**Me: SO! I like it! ^w^**

**Marik: Man, your weird, are you sure you can't switch places with your yami right now?**

**Me: T_T**

**Marik: V.V I take that as a no.**

**Me: Oh OH! There are three things I want to see if anyone can guess! 1.) what was the chocolate Mai gave Bakura...2.) What book/moive was that "I'm lost" from...and 3.) Who you think has Bakura now? ^w^**

**Bakura: hey, don't make them think! That's how they died the last time.**

**Marik: hahaha! Burned!**

**Me: T_T Who ever guess right gets cookies and doujinshi's!**

**The guys: =shrugs=**

**Me:...=smirks= Plus dates with Vampire Bakura or Werewolf Marik in any form! (Human or animal! XD)**

**The guys: OoO NOOOO!**

**Me: ^w^ Please review!**


	4. Abino Witchcat

**Me: Weee! Two more chapters after this one and then finished!**

**Marik: Good! I don't think I can handle your mind any longer.**

**Bakura: her mind? What about "her"? She's more insane then me when I'm knife happy!...ha, get it? Trigger happy...knife happy?**

**Marik: -_-' Yes, Bakura, we got it.**

**Ayume: =sighs= and here I thought it would be more better then tea land with the little ones.**

**Me: Hush! And let the readers read!**

**Marik: Raven owns nothing from this but the plot and the characters you wouldn't see in the show...=looks at the chapter=...plus she doesn't own the name for the d-**

**Me: =tapes his mouth= Don't spoil it! T_T**

**Bakura: O.O...Enjoy!...But she rushed on this one. =mouth gets taped= TT-TT**

**Me: Oh and I would love to thank Scorpioryo and RyouBakurasfangirl for playing the game! Rya for getting one right, you get a Ryou plushie and your yami her date. ^w^ And even though Scorpy you were close, she gets a Bakura plushie! There, prizes for all! Now story time! ^w^**

* * *

The night air blew coldly around the furred bodies as they descended down the empty roads in search of their little Magician bunny. With no idea of where he is or where they are, the three-o were losing hope…I sound like a narrator guy!

Malik stopped, sitting down lazily on the ground and started to howl. "I'm Hungry! Can't we eat?"

The ferret sighed and turned his head around. "Not until we find mister I-can-go-solo-cause-I'm-an-awesome-thief! Now hurry up."

"But I'm really hungry!"

"Then eat grass! I heard dogs do that."

The puppy pouted and jumped when a fluffy white tail poked his nose. Ryou smiled at him, "Ok, if your that hungry. I'll go catch us something" He started to giggle when Malik's blonde tail started to wag.

Marik huffed crossing his arms. "Ryou, don't puppy the puppy or he'll neva leave you alone."

The kitty purred licking his paw and wiping it on his nose. "I don't mind. I puppy Bakura and he's still running off causing trouble." He hopped on his four legs and shook his coat. "And besides," He continued with a meow. "I'm hungry, too."

Hitting his forehead with his paw Marik growled. "Whatever, I rather find the Buzz bunny before he gets himself more into a pickle."

Malik stuck out his tongue and hummed. "Mmm, Pickles."

The ferret chattered his teeth, "Malik, Control that stomach of yours before you start eating anything that moves."

The puppy tsked knocking his hoodie away from his eyes. "Ha, like I would ever do th-Was that a chicken?"

Marik and Ryou raised a brow and turned around only to see a block ahead a, weird as it is, a teenaged boy dressed as a chicken. He was flapping his wings and clucking away as his friends laughed on the rock wall.

The kitten shook his head. "No, Malik that's not a real chi-" A flash of blonde ran right past him nearly knocking him over. When he looked up a splash of drool hit his face.

"CHICKEN!"

Ryou groan wiping the drool away and ran after him. "Malik, stop! That's not a real chicken!"

Marik only sighed sitting down on the cement. "Might as well wait this out."

* * *

"I hate this, I mother F***ing hating this" Bakura complained. His ears and tail twitching like hell as he was getting carried by the one person he was hoping he wouldn't see that night in his bunny form.

Poor little Mokuba doesn't even know what he gotten himself into.

"I'm going to feed you, and hug you, and walk you, and bath you, and neva let you go! Ms. Happy Trails!" Mokuba smiled skipping down the sidewalk in his pikachu costume. The tail bouncing along behind him.

The bunny pouted bringing up his paw to lay his head on it. "Oh, goody me. I got turned into a girl." He glared at the ground like it could magically eat Mokuba up and he can hop away. Hell, he would rather be founded by the pharaoh and then he would have a chance to do a sneak attack. Who cares if he doesn't have his knifes, anything can become a weapon if you know how to use it.

Mokuba smiled petting the white head. "Is Ms. Happy Trails tired? Don't worry, you can sleep with me!"

Bakura tried to nip at the fingers touching his nose but he missed. "Just try anything with me and you'll be missing a finger or two!" He threaten using his back paws to push his way out of Mokuba's arms but it's failed.

"No, bad Ms. Happy Trails." He flicked the nose. "Your not going anywhere. The dogs and cats might eat you." He smiled holding Bakura up in the air and doing a little twirl. "Your going to live with me forever and ever and ever."

"Dear Ra make it stop!"

* * *

The kitty was laying on his back gasping for air. His fur soaking wet thanks to the rain of drool he crashed into when he chased the hungry puppy that was after the chicken man. It was a good thing that guy was a fast runner.

"I'm…neva gonna…do that…again!" He breathed out with his eyes shut to clear his mind.

A shadow stood over his body which caused him to look up to find the said trouble maker. "Ryou, me's sorry." Yeah, baby talk will solve everything.

Ryou sighed rolling on his belly. "It's ok. So what have we learned?"

The puppy looked up for a sentence and drooled. "Human's feet taste like bacon."

The kitten sweat dropped. He played with the blonde paws with a playful grin. "Your turning into more of a puppy, Malik. Sooner or later you'll become one."

The pup smirked pulling his paws away. "Like that's hap-"-His ears pricked up- "You hear that? Sounds like the ninja's are back!"

"Malik, that was only a squirrel. Now come on, I want to play with your paw-"

"You say squirrel?" Malik howled jumping to his feet and running into the bushes and back out chasing the poor little rodent. "You're my new toy!"

"Malik!" Ryou ran after him forgetting all about the ferret who was munching on a discarded lollipop on one of the benches.

Marik smirked ripping the cherry flavored threat off. "And this is why I don't baby no one but myself." He looked up at the darkening sky with the moon's face grinning at them all with it's light. "I bet Bakura is having the time of his life."

* * *

"I want to end my life."

"Awe, look at the little princess!" Mokuba cued with hearts in his eyes. He was laying in his bed with Bakura on the other side of him. He forced on Bakura a little puffy doll's dress that made him look like the 'princess' he was suppose to be. "Hold on, I'm going to grab us some snacks." The boy jumped off the bed causing it to bounce around and for Bakura to hold on tight to the poles. "I'll come back my little princess." And then he disappeared behind the doors.

Bakura sighed out in relief and letting his ears drop. "Finally, I don't think I could handle another 'prince save princess' without ripping my ears off." He grabbed his fluffy ears and petted them. "And I do love these things." He stopped and ripped off the red ribbon the boy tied on his ears throwing it over the bed.

The bunny got to his feet and hopped with difficulty towards the edge. He looked down the large drop with concern. "I could easy jump down but…" He looked around the bed for anything he could use to soften his landing and spotted the oversized pillows. "Bingo."

After managing somehow pulling the pillow that was surely bigger then Malik's mouth (Which was pretty big) Bakura threw it off the side and smirked. "Bombs away!" And hopped off landing straight down into it's fluffiness. Ok…Awe.

Bakura climbed out with a trumpet smile. "Boo yah! I made it!" He hopped off the fluffy world and dashed to the dresser where he tried to hop to the top. Several times he failed but on the ninth time he manages to grab the edge of one of the open drawers and pulled himself up by each one till he got on top.

On top, the bunny scanned over the contents it held. Toys, picture frames and a bowl of cherries Mokuba forgotten he brought before he left to grab more snacks. Crimson eyes stopped at the poor distorted cape that hung on a dolls hand. For a little boy, Mokuba sure loves his dolls. (Sorry, Had to do it.)

Bakura grabbed hold of the cape after punching the doll first. "Look, but no touch." When he turned to the doll for a second blow he got a good, but horrible, look at himself. His jaw dropped all the way to the ground. "Holy Crap, I look like Cinderella's bitch!" Man, how many times has he said that this night?

The bunny ripped that dress to pieces faster then Ryou in an all you can eat cream puff restaurant. And where he puts it all is a mystery to all.

The ripped fabric went everywhere. When they were all off, Bakura took a deep breath and slammed his head on the wall. "Damn you Halloween Spirit! Why must you do this to me?" He screamed and continued hitting his head.

After sometime the bunny pulled away, after a huge headache started to form, and tied the cape around his neck. Ryou made it for him, heck is he going to leave it behind and have to make an accuse to why he wasn't wearing it, plus the fact that's the only article of clothing he has left. Bakura looked over the dresser and pouted. No pillow on this dresser to throw down this time. There's only one thing he can do.

"Please, oh please let me be part flying squirrel!" Bakura backed up and charged forward. And in one leap he…

…got stuck on one of the drawers.

"Ra damn you Peter Pan! You lied to me!" Bakura shouted as he swung back and forth by his cape. He glared at the ceiling like the said elf was there listening behind the walls and laughing at his misery. The bunny tsked crossing his arms while being spun in a circle. "Who cares I didn't fly, at least I'm the best thief alive…dead…immortal?"

He sighed looking at the poor cape. The whole thing was getting more and more torn with every single thing he did that night. Ryou would kill him….Unless the thing opening the door doesn't do it first.

Bunnicula tensed up as the door opened wider. It wasn't the little pikachu back from his snack hunting's. Oh no, it was someone who wanted revenge.

"No! I take that back. I love you Halloween Spirit! Please, save me!"

* * *

Back with the others, Ryou was following the blonde ferret while dragging Malik who was hogged tied with his blue ribbon and a dead bird on his back. The kitten only purred at what a catch he got. After Malik got himself in trouble with a group of crows Ryou just pouched on one and the rest flew off. Now he can have lunch and tease Malik. What a score.

Marik only clicked his teeth as he slowed his pace to where he was walk side by side the kitten. "You know, you changed ever since we turned into animals you know that."

The kitten raised a brow and stopped, dropping the ribbon so he could speak. "Why you say that? I'm still me and your still you and Malik" He turned his head around to look at the pup and found him trying to chew is way out of the ribbon "…is still Malik."

"I know that, but you neva snapped like that before to Bakura and I neva seen you kill anything then a cockroach and even then you cried."

Ryou shook his head. "I'm still me. I neva changed one bit." Marik glared and snatched the bird off Ryou's shoulders. "Hey, that's my kill!" He hissed baring his fangs.

Marik smirked dropping the bird. "See, you turned into a kitty now your acting like one." He stepped on the bird's head with his claws out. With a dark voice he said, "You better remember who you are, or you will neva remember you were human to start with."

The kitten nodded shakily and flatten his ears under his witch hat. "Y-yes Marik." He shuttered as he backed up. He forgotten Malik was still backed there.

"KITTY!" The puppy shouted slipping out of his hold and jumping on the kitten forcing him to turn on his back. "I Love you!" he goofy said as he licked Ryou's face.

"Get off me, you mutt!" Ryou hissed scratching this way and that at the happy pup. "Help Rape!"

Marik pinched the bridge between his eyes as he chatter this teeth more. "I swear, I'll kill Bakura for leaving these two with me." He blinked and looked at the moon with some thought. "I so hope he's having a harder time then me."

"Marik help! Malik's nipping my nose!"

"But I love you so much!"

Marik glared at the two mammals with his brow twitching. "A _really _hard time."

* * *

The bunny did his best to back himself against the wall but that's harder when your in midair and the only walls next to you keep on moving as you struggle. Bakura whimpered watching as his enemy comes nearer and nearer to him.

"Stay back! You horrible beast!" Bakura yelled making a cross with his fingers.

But that only amused the black dog as it stood in front of the helpless bunny. It's fangs flashing in a smirk as it hit the defenseless animal with it's forepaw.

Bakura yelp hitting the wall many times thanks to his cape. That thing was nothing but trouble. He bet Ryou put a curse on it when he ripped it early that day.

The dog poked the bunny's bare chest making him shiver from it's cold flesh. Crimson eyes watched the muzzle for any signs of it ready to chomp down on him. But all it did was smell at the white fur and sneezing into it which in turns made Bakura slap his nose. When the dog backed away Bakura covered his head waiting for it to snap at him and learn to live in it's stomach like Pinocchio in that whale.

A few seconds passed and Bakura stayed in that position waiting for that feeling being in someone else's mouth. But, nothing, only silence. Was he already dead?

Bunnicula opened his eyes and stared at the dog who titled it's head to the side and wagged it's tail. Bakura stared at it for a second and pouted. "Really…are you even the same dog?"

It barked as a response and nuzzled at the white fur again. "Ahh! Get off fleabag! I already had a puppy ruin my fur tonight and I don't want another one to do the same!" The dog backed up an inch and looked at the bunny with a questionable face. "What, you upset now?"

The dog sat down and poked at the long white paws while Bakura sighed. He looked at the door and an idea struck him hard, or maybe that was the dog's claws? _Maybe if I somehow get the mutt to get me down, I can hop away. _He thought with an evil smirk. He loved making others do his work.

"Hey, Mutt!" The dog stopped it's playful tactics and started to growl at the bunny. "Oh crap! I mean…" He panicked. _Damn it I messed up now! _Something glisten in his view and it wasn't just from the white fangs nearing him. "G...Gakupo!"

The dog stopped all it's actions looking straight at Bakura with doubt. "That's your name right? Gakupo!" The dog barked happily sitting back down and wagging it's tail.

The bunny sighed in relief wiping his head from sweat. "I'm so glad I can read." He looked back at the dog's neck where a little purple collar was visible. On it was the name he called out in gold lettering. _Seems like the mutt doesn't like being called names. _He glanced back at it for a brief second and sweat dropped. _The thing is smarter then I thought._

A thought crossed his mind. Eyeing at the dog again, who was licking it's stomach bored, Bakura voiced out, "I didn't know Mokuba owned a dog."

Black ears twitched and the head lifted up. To Bakura, it was like it was saying something about that owned thing, but all that came out of that dog's mouth was whines and whimpers.

Scratching his ear Bakura looked at the dog then back up at the stuck cape. "I so hope this works. Hey Mutt-"-the dog started to flash it's fangs again- "I mean Gakupo! Help me down pal! You own me for trying to hurt my hikari!"

The dog barked with delight and licked the bunny's face. "N-No!" Bakura protested pushing the slippery mouth away. "I didn't say lick me! I said help me!"

Gakupo whimpered poking at Bakura's nose with it's. "No, help!" The dog tilted it's head. "Help!" It titled the other way. "H-E-L-P me!" The other way. "Get me down!" It barked at him. "Argh! I give up!"

He slouched folding his arms and then his legs like he would if he was on the ground. "Stupid mutt doesn't know nothing." He muttered glaring at the K-9 who was in it's playful position. "I bet it can't even understand me unless I had food."

The bunny jumped. The dog was right at his face with it's tail wagging like a madman. Startled, Bakura lowered his ears. "W-what you want now?"

It barked sending echo's in Bakura's eardrums and nipped at his forehead. "H-hey knock it off-" The collar was right in his face! He smirked. "Thank you, brainless!" Bunnicula grabbed hold of the collar right when that nickname angered the dog again sending it into a fight mode. With all it's thrashing around the cape was pulled free, and with it, the dresser.

"Yee Haa!" Bakura managed to climb on it's back and ride it off. The dog's fangs snapped this way and that at it's back but only misses the bunny by inches. "ha, you can't catch me! Cause I'm the awesome th-" Gakupo suddenly jumped on it's back legs sending Bakura free flying straight at the door. "This might hurt."

BANG!

He was face planted on the door with a hole outlined in his shape. He raised a finger and muttered, "If you open a fortune cookie, don't read it!" And down he goes landing right on the ground in a daze.

Once or twice he blinked his eyes out of his daze to find a huge shadow over his body and the owner hovering over him with a revenge snarl. The bunny gulped, his ears and body losing all strength. He nervously laughed. "About the brainless thing…"

* * *

"Malik let go!"

"No! My chew toy!"

The kitty pulled harder on the crow's wing while Malik did the same. "I caught it and I'm eating it! Find your own!"

Malik growled gripping tighter with his fangs. "If I didn't get chased by them you won't have gotten this! So it proves it's mine!"

"Proves my ass!" Ryou snapped, his tail swaying a new level of annoyance. "If you don't get your ugly fangs off my prize I will have to use my claws."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Malik mocked, grinning under his bite. In one tug he ripped the bird from the kitten's mouth and ran off. "Early Thanksgiving here I come!"

In a flash of white, his prey was stolen from him by a ninja. "Better luck next time!" Ryou smiled racing down the sideway with the puppy behind him.

Teeth chattered so hard they seemed like they could break. "When the name of Ra did I got the job of babysitting two baka hikari's?" He glared at the two teens. Now it was Malik's turn to run around with the bird in his mouth. "Malik, dropped that disgusting thing right now!"

Malik froze in his dash and tottered over when Ryou crashed into him. Both hikari's laid on the sidewalk breathless and holding a piece of the bird with they're paws. No way they can trust the other with _their _catch.

Marik tsked then walked over at the tired hikari's. He stood over them with a frown. "What the hell is up with you two? It's like your turning into real cats and dogs."

Ryou was first to speak. "That lousy mutt stole my prey!"

"Lousy mutt?" Malik barked getting to his paws. "Your one to talk selfish fur ball!"

"Enough!" Marik yelled making both hikari's flinch. "Now sit!" They both did but secretly sending glares to each other. The ferret sighed playing with his shackles. "You two were suppose to be best friend yet you treat each other like enemy's! What gotten into you two?"

Both mammals looked at each other for a split second and back at Marik. "He stole my prey!"

Marik growled. "Shut up and…huh?" The ferret stopped the biggest rant he was going to scream into their ears and was staring at their furs. "Did you two roll in tar or ink?"

"No, why?" Marik pointed at Ryou's chest and the hikari looked down at it. The pure white fur around his chest area was replaced with this dark shade of black and it was growing. He yowled jumping to his paws. "What's happening to my fur?"

The ferret looked at his puppy and the same thing was happening to his muzzle. "I don't know." He blinked and looked at his own fur finding it only the tip of his tail turning black. "But I think it might be the curse of the Halloween Spirit."

Malik licked his paws till they were slobbery wet and tried to wipe the blackness off his muzzle but with no success. "It won't come off!" He whimpered licking his sore paws.

Marik glared at his tail then glanced at the hikari's. Why was their black furs bigger then his?

"Marik!" The ferret blinked out of his thoughts and looked at the kitten who had on a serious face. That was rare in his case. "If this is happening to us, does that mean Bakura is getting the same treatment?"

That's right, he forgotten all about that white bunny. "We all got the curse, so it could be happening!" Marik responded. His ears flatten, what was going to happen with them if they turn completely black? Are they going to disappear? Or become monsters?

The ferret growled under his breath. He walked right pass the two hikari's without even a second glance at them. When the hikari's looked at each other for what to do, they followed after him forgetting all about the dead crow that seemed to vanish like their furs.

* * *

**Me: There another chapter done, and another mystery...something.**

**Ayume: You forgot your lines!**

**Me: Don't blame me! It's hard remembering when I listen to Kaito and Gakupo sing! (Those two are so Hot! X3)**

**Ayume: =sighs= whatever...how long are those two going to wear those tape?**

**Me: Huh? =looks over at Marik and Bakura who still have the duck tape on their mouths=...RIPE IT OFF!**

**The guys: O_O =waves hands=**

**Ayume:...I got a better idea. You! =points at readers=**

**Readers: Us?**

**Ayume: yes you! Send in a review telling us to A.) Rip it off the most hurtful way possible...or B.) Be nice and magiclly get it off them with our author powers.**

**Me: Plus tell me if you like the story so far! ^w^**

**Ayume: that too...Now review! Our author will be on the email waiting for your reviews! So send them in to "Push the purple botton and type!"**


	5. Hunter Puppy

**Me: =bows= So Sorry! =bows= SO SORRY! I know it's past Halloween but there is a reason why it just came out now.**

**Marik and Bakura: =shakes head...oh yeah they still have duck tape=**

**Me: T_T...anywho, this is how it happened. Alex and Anela playing on my computer, I left to get a drink and come back watching them laughing their heads off watching the check boxes turn red and how the things next to them DISAPPEAR! (That incudes lots of my fics and most of my pics!) And with it, the last two chatpers for this story! TT-TT**

**Ayume: And that is why it came in late. Cause she couldn't remember how it went.**

**Me: And my memory sucks! So, at least I got this chapter done. The next one is the last one...I think.**

**Bakura and Marik: =waving arms=**

**Me: Oh, right. Thank you earthluva for your late guesses. And you got...2 out of 3! O_O...Damn, ok here's your prizes! A date with either Bakura or Marik. (In any form you like) and a plushy! ^w^ =passes you a Marik plushy= Sorry, Rya and Scorpy took the Ryou and Bakura plushy's. XP**

**Ayume: Since we're saving the polls on pulling the tapes off after the show, I'll do the disclaimer. Raven owns nothing...DONE! **

**Me: T_T Lazy. Enjoy! And start tone to the end! The tape pulling will be fun! Whahahahaha!**

* * *

The bunny was up against the wall, his body shaking as the black dog stepped ever so closer to him just to watch that bunny whimper. Bakura gulped looking at the wall for anything to jump onto to escape, but nothing. The only wall Mokuba left bare. Didn't he know the yami was going to get eaten tonight?

"L-look, I didn't mean to call you Brainless!" Bakura shuttered waving his paws in front of him. The dog neared. "Hey, how was I suppose to know you actually have a brain in that empty skull of yours!" Bakura clamped his mouth closed. He neva knows how to shut that thing.

Gakupo growled getting ready to snap at him but stood there. It's golden eyes glaring at the bunny. Those eyes seemed familiar but he couldn't remember under pressure. Bakura wiggled under it's stare but even that set the dog in a growling mode. So he stood frozen to the spot waiting for whatever the dog was looking at him for.

It drawn nearer to his body and the bunny flitch. Instead of sharp fangs and warm blood he felt his fur getting tickled by it's breathing. Bakura dared to peak at what it was doing and to his confusion, the dog was just smelling his chest.

_Does it think I smell bad? I took a bath last week! _When he stepped back the fangs appeared and he stopped. _Damn it, I can't leave._

It started to lick the fur sending shivers down Bakura's spine. After a couple more licks Gakupo stayed motionless in front of the Bunnicula staring right at the spot it licked.

Again, Bakura tried to move and this time managed a couple inches before the black hound sat up. It's eyes watching his target as Bakura scurried away towards the bed. Wasn't long when it caught eye at the flapping cape that it jumped right on top of him.

"Get off! Do I have 'I'm in heat' written on me anywhere?" Bakura snapped pushing at the paw on his chest. He glared at the black muzzle that was coming down and nipping at him. "I thought we were done with this?"

Without knowing, Gakupo grabbed hold of the torn cape and pulled the bunny with it. The little fur ball cursed and flailed his arms about. Really, he could of undid the tie and jumped away, but did he?

The dog backed up a step and turned around, the bunny's cape clasped tightly in his jaws as it make it's way to the fallen dresser. No warning to the Bunnicula as it dropped him right in front of the half shattered mirror.

Bakura hopped up and growled. "Damn mutt," He muttered petting his twitching ears. "You sir, owe me a new cape!"

Gakupo whimpered, nudging the thief's back closer to the mirror.

"Hey, you were the one who broke it! Not me." Bakura barked. When he turned towards the mirror his ears fell slightly as he poked his stomach. "What the ra? When did I get black ink on my fur?"

His snowy white fur, one that matched like his hikari, was turning to that dark shade of black. Again he poked it with doubt. Bakura yanked at it, looking away from the mirror to glanced at it himself. His whole face dropped to horror. He shrieked ripping the black fur.

"It moved! I saw it MOVE!" More and more the black fur flew in the wind but more replaced them in the matter of seconds. "It won't stop! It's like a zombie apocalypse but with fur!"

It watched in confusion with it's head titled as the Bunny's attempt to pull off the black fur with no success. It barked once at him but it didn't reach through his yelling. It barked louder getting the response he wanted from the yami.

"What? You neva saw moving fur before?" Bakura stopped and thought up something. His eyes widen pointing at the hound. "You did this to me! When you licked my stomach."

Gakupo lowered his head closer to the yami but it was pushed back.

"No, you not touching me!" He glared at the dog with his ears twitching. "In fact, don't come near me. I don't know what you did but it's freaking the hell out of me."

It stood up, it's ears pulled back against it's blacked fur head. It whined.

Bakura crossed his arms and looked back at the mirror. "Whatever, I don't speak dog. Heck, Malik was mortal before turning into a puppy and I still can't understand what the boy says. Mortal nor pup."

It was about to nudge at the bunny when it stood straight up, it's ears pointed high. They twitched like they were picking up something. The dog's body stiffened.

"Hmm, maybe whiteout works on fur, too." His whole body was roughly lifted off the ground. "What the Ra was that for?" The knot around his throat made it hard to talk-even threatening hurt him. His whole being was tossed this way and that as Gakupo ran in circles around the room, his whimpering was like needles in Bakura's tender ears. "Shut up and put me down fleabag!"

The dog didn't obey. It continued making quick dashes at the walls and swiftly (But clumsy) doing turns nearly dropping the yami. Every time it did a turn it's side was slammed into something and knocking over whatever it was. Dressers, shelves, even heavy chairs couldn't stand after the dog used them as airbags. It was looking for a way out. But why?

Bakura growled almost getting dropped for the eighth time. "I'll rip those bloody ears off and stuff them down your throat if you don't let me go-" His own ears picked something up. Heavy footsteps? Humming?

His crimson eyes bugged out. "Crap! The runt is coming back!"

No sooner did he say those words the door opened. Gakupo stopped dead in his tracks staring wide eyed at the stranger at the door. Bakura's eyes were the same. "Oh damn, this is worst then the runt!"

* * *

The sound of padded paws hit against the payment hard. Black noses held high trying their best to catch the scent of their lost friend. Blonde fur was ahead of dirty blonde while white was falling behind having so many thoughts on what could be happening to his other half. He shook his head and took a leap to be right next to the ferret.

Ryou took a quick glance at the yami. His witch hat falling over his uneasy brown eyes thanks to all the bouncing. "Where could he be Marik?" He yowled with such worry in his voice. "What if the blackness already engulfed Bakura?"

Marik shot a glare at the hikari, his pace not deceasing. "Like that could happen! If outrunning the pharaoh's guards was easy then this is just child's play. No way that snowball has a mount of black on him." But behind that confident tone, he was wishing what he said was true. He doesn't know how much black was on the thief but he sure hopes it isn't more then just a dot. Marik still doesn't know what would happen if their furs turn dark as night. Death? Vanish? Monster? All those chooses were giving him a headache.

The puppy in the front stopped suddenly causing the other two to crash into him. He yipped. Malik growled pulling his form out from under the mountain and nipping at Marik's ears.

"Hey, knock it off!" Marik yelled slapping at the puppy to let go.

Malik stopped and whimpered. "But I smelt something!"

Clicking his teeth, Marik sat up. "What is it? Was it Bakura?" He asked, his ears flattening in waiting for the answer.

The puppy hopped on all fours and pointed his nose towards a house in a distance. "I smelt something over there!"

"Then let's go!" Marik dashed passed the puppy but stopped a couple of feet. He turned his head with an emotionless face. "And, can you wake Ryou? I think I was standing on his nose the whole time."

Malik blinked switching his gaze to the knocked out kitty on the ground. A thought passed his mind. Under his L4D hunter hoodie, he was smirking like a manic. "Don't worry, I'll wake sleeping beauty." The voice was so playfully dark as Malik neared the animal.

The ferret only groaned. "Damn it Malik, we still have a bunny to save!" He barked, his paws on his hips watching in annoyance at his childish hikari.

The puppy pouted, a long sting of drool riding down his tongue only inches away from the fainted face of his victim.

Marik palmed his forehead and turned around walking away. "Neva mind waking him," He shrugged. "Just carry him, I don't want to hear fighting from you two again."

The puppy barked. "Ok ya-"

_DRIP!_

"AHHHH! GROSS! RA NOT AGAIN!"

"…opps." The puppy nervously grinned backing away. "I'll be going now." His eyes widen. "YAMI!" And there goes the puppy, running with his tail between his legs.

* * *

Bakura and Gakupo watched in horror as the other brother wondered in the room scratching his head. He yawned once, his eyes still clouded over from sleep. "Mokuba, what did I tell you about playing so late." He blinked looking at the black dog. Then at the bunny. "Huh, when did I buy that plushy for you?"

The hound lowered his head, whimpering in his closed mouth. Bakura glanced at the dog then at the half asleep brunette. _Does he think Gakupo is Mokuba? _He asked himself. _Well, they both have black hair but this is just silly._ His ears lowered when he was snatched out of the dogs mouth and into human hands.

"Huh, I don't really remembering buying this one." Seto slurred poking the fuzzy cheeks. He blinked slowly pulling on the ears. "Wow, this feels like the real thing!"

It was taking up a lot of willpower not to lash out. Every tug on his poor ears was like someone was cutting at them with a dull knife. Bakura bite the inside of his mouth not to make a sound. One little squeak could be disaster.

Seto stopped pulling at the ears and flipped the bunny over. He poked at the puffy cotton tail with a goofy cue. "Must have been made from China." He flipped him back over and pouted at the blackness on the stomach. "Damn it Mokuba, you already ruined your toy." He turned to the dog and patted his head. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this." And with that he left the room, nearly tripping over the fallen dresser.

Gakupo whimpered watching his bunny friend get carried away. He hopped onto his four paws and dashed towards the door but it shut closed right when his nose was inches from the opening. He barked clawing on the wood in hopes it would open for it.

In the hallway, Bakura watched the door with a frown as it was moving away. His ears picked up on the desperate howls from the hound and the sound of wood getting clawed on. That was his only way to escape, now he's getting taken to a new level. What a great video game idea! The hero runs from his friends, gets kidnapped by a pikachu, almost eaten by a dog which joined his party, and now the new boss torn him away from his partner. What's next? To bad life doesn't come with a walkthrough so he can just run from the new level.

Bakura groaned getting tucked under the CEO's armpit as the man started humming again. He really is half asleep! He almost walked into a table how many times!

"I wonder how many cups of sugar till I reach the moon." Seto laughed, which of freaking the hell out of the thief. No way he'd laugh. Ok, he does but not over stupid things like that. Heck, Bakura couldn't understand what he said.

Then, Seto stopped, standing in front of a door. He stared at it for sometime with a serious face. Bakura blinked at him and then at the door. Was there something wrong with it?

The man gasped, "Oh right, the future is when doors open by themselves." He laughed turning the knob and walking right in.

Bakura sighed resting his head on one of his paws. "Great, of course I'll get taken by the only man that has a shrunken brain, what's next?"

Seto again stopped. Bakura thought he could hear him talk but that thought died young when he saw in wide eyes Seto turning on a washing machine. The thief cursed struggling out of the hold but it was useless.

"Time for the soap." He muttered pouring the whole box in. Seto grinned at what the _wonderful_ work he done. "Now the bunny." He took the bunny out from under his armpit and held him over the bubbling death trap by his ears.

The bunny shrieked flailing his arms trying to grabbed hold of the man's PJ sleeve but it was to out of reach. One glance at the washer and his voice went mute.

_I'm dead, I'm dead. I'll get clean but dead!_

"And down you go!" Those words burned in his ears. And right then, the hand opened up and the bunny was going down.

* * *

His chest hurt, they been running in the direction the puppy pointed and they still didn't reach the house. Malik keeps saying they're almost there, but how much more till that statement was true?

Marik, being in the middle of them two, was getting on edge. This night was turning into one great big board game! Whenever they reach near the end someone pulls a card out making them go back to start and they don't get to collect 200 bucks.

The ferret shook his head from the furs blocking his vision and glanced at the puppy. "Malik, are you sure this is the way?"

The puppy nodded, the dark red scratch from that little wake up call he pulled was visible between his eyes. "Yeah, I smell it. And it's fresh!" He shouted, a little pain was heard in his voice.

Marik looked away from the pup and back to the road. Was he the only one worried about the blackness? One glance at the pup and his muzzle was completely black. And at Ryou, his chest wasn't that snowy white anymore.

"Marik," The kitten called out having that feeling of someone looking him. "I don't like this feeling."

"What you talkin about?" The ferret asked watching the kitten jump on top of the fence and darting over the poles like a skilled acrobat.

Ryou glanced at the house on the other side and pouted. "I think something is happening to Bakura. It's ether the blackness is bigger on him then us or…" He hopped over an iron gate and bite his lip. "Or something else worst then that is happening. I don't know, but I still have that link to him."

Marik tsked. "Your weird, Ry."

Malik smiled howling into a stop in front of a house. "This is it! The smell is from here!"

The kitten hopped off the fence and next to the rodent. He stared confused at the building Malik was pointing at with his nose. "A bakery? This is where you caught Bakura's scent to?"

The puppy looked at him with a tilted head. "Who said anything about Bakura?" He jumped on the door and started pounding on it. "I smelt a newly bake pie! And I want it!" The blonde tail wag up a storm as drool rolled down his mouth. "Open up in there. I know your in there, I can smell you!"

White fur stood on end. "Malik! We were looking for Bakura! Not stupid pies I can easy make when we get home in human bodies!" He hissed startling the doggy in a little ball. "Now, smell for my yami or I'll jam a street pole down your throat!"

Marik stared in amazement and horror at the hikari. The black chest was spreading rapidly around his neck like hands ready to strangle. Without a second thought, the Keeper dashed in front of the enraged snowball and hissed back at him.

"Ryou! Control yourself! Can't you see all this anger is making the blackness bigger." Marik yelled in a dark voice but it didn't faze the kitten one bit.

Ryou tsked, his fangs baring more. "Like I care. All I want is to save my yami but you two are slowing me down!" His white body turned away from blonde. The furs on his back still standing. "I'll look for him on my own." He took a glare at the two Egyptians. "At least my mind won't be on nothing else but looking for him." He pointed that remark at the puppy who was now hiding behind the ferret. His ears down and whimpering at the sight of his best friend going berserk at him.

Marik stood up from the ground and held his paws up for surrender. "Yes, Malik's mind is on food, but think about what your doing, Ry." He spook in a calm voice hoping the kitten would listen. "If you run off, too, then we might lose you _and _Bakura."

The fur on his back lowered but his tail was still swaying. "Your right…"

The yami sigh. "Good, now come on, we have to find out-"

Ryou turned around and interrupted the Keeper. "Your right about the losing me, but I'm not losing Bakura." Before Marik could even begin to lecture him again the kitten dashed off into the darkness. Letting it swallow him up into it's blanket of night.

Malik whimpered looking at his yami. "Marik…will he be ok?"

Growling under his breath, Marik continued staring into that space. He already lost the white rabbit, now he lost the snow cat. Shaking his head, he patted the hooded one and walked on. The hikari following with an uneasy aura. He must of seen it, too. Ryou's fur was almost completely black.

Darkness playing games or not. This was one board game he wanted out of.

Marik sighed finally looking away from the empty space and strolling down the sidewalk. It was some time when he heard the patter of someone following him. Marik glanced over his furry shoulder at the pouting puppy. It was sad seeing his hikari watching his friend run off like that, but what Ryou said was true, they needed to find Bakura before something happens.

The ferret stopped in his tracks. His nose twitching to a scent in the air. It may be faint but it was familiar. Marik's eyes widen to ones that matched dinner plates and dropped on all fours.

"Malik," He hissed startling the pup from his whimpering. "I found his scent! You got the better nose, find it and lead the way!"

Malik nodded holding his own in the air and barked in delight. "Bakura-kun!" He smiled racing pass the ferret before he even made a sound.

Wasn't long till the yami was on his tail. His heart racing. The air zoomed on by like they were moving faster then that itself. They finally found him. They found Bakura!

But will they make it in time?

* * *

**Me: And there you have it. It would of been better if _certian neices _didn't know how a bloody computer works!**

**Ayume: =sighs= At least you have one/two chapters left, right? That's something.**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Ayume:...=smirks= Hey, I know something to cheer you up!**

**Me: THE RIPPING OF THE TAPE!**

**Marik and Bakura: O_O**

**Me: and here's the poll! One vote for doing it the magic author powers way. No pain needed.**

**Bakura and Marik: ^w^**

**Ayume: And one other vote for their hikari's to choose...which are not here right now cause their on vaction. But I bet they would of chose the rip it if they were here. XD**

**Bakura and Marik: =doing a dance thinking they'll get it easy=**

**Me and Ayume: AND THREE VOTES TO RIP IT PLUS TWO MORE FROM US! SO FIVE VOTES! ^W^**

**Marik and Bakura: O_O =tries to run but we pounce on them=**

**Me: Readers, make sure your ear plugs or speaks are not on high cause this might hurt both your ears and their mouths. X3**

**Ayume: LET'S RIP IT!**

**Marik and Bakura: =the duck tapes ripped so horrorblly off their mouths they tear up and then...= HOLY =BEEP= IN THE =BEEP= =BEEP= =BEEPIN=! TToTT...OW!**

**Me and Ayume: =smile innocently= Please review! XD**


	6. Bunny and Ferret

**Me: =bows= I'm sorry! =bows= I'm sorry!**

**Ayume: O_o?**

**Marik: For putting the tape on us?**

**Bakura: Cause it still hurts you know!**

**Me: What? NO! I'm saying sorry to the readers cause this story still isn't done yet! TT-TT School is making it harder and harder to get me to type and thanks to my neices for deleting this one too, it's hard typing it again without being all "Screw it, I give up!" on it!**

**Ayume: Plus your friend getting you hooked on another anime.**

**Me; TT-TT I KNOW! But I still love Yugioh!**

**Marik: So what's this other anime?**

**Me:...Digimon.**

**Bakura and Marik: O_O...XDDD FOR REALS?**

**Me: T_T Want me to tape your mouths again? Cause I know some people that would LOVE to see you two in pain again!**

**Boys; O_O**

**Ayume: =sighs= Well, anywho. My hikari owns nothing from the show. All she owns is the plot...do I get a cookie now?**

**Me: AFTER!...Please enjoy...I hate school! TT-TT (Oh, And thanks Blood Red Tears for that funny idea of Seto being all stoned out! XD)**

* * *

Ok, maybe that night could have been better. He could of scared kids of their candies. Made fun of the little puppy. Learn that Ryou had a pumpkin pie hidden in the fridge he already poked his blood dried fingers in before they left. And finally ripping that Ra damn tail off that werewolf! Yeah, what fun he could of had if he wasn't a white fluffy bunny hanging off the opening of a man eating device that wants to clean him good for his funeral.

Looking at the fast turning blades that were slicing at the clothes Bakura gulped looking away. His body only mere inches from the blades calling out to him in screeches and clangs.

Bakura shock his head from the silent voice and precede getting a better grip on the edge to pull him to safety. He was glad for one thing though, at least the stoned out man didn't close the lid before walking into the door then finally learning that the things don't open on their own.

He was alone. He was scared. He (only for this one time) misses his friends.

In the distance, he still heard the cries of his long forgotten friend locked in that room. To bad he didn't follow if he could, it would have been easier to get out of there with that mutts help. Heck, Malik's puppy self would of been good. Not for helping him out, but getting stuck in the gears and making the whole thing blow up. But then what, Ryou would hate him and Marik would kill him.

A frightening buzz burst in his ears and the blades turn directions. Going faster and more wider.

Bakura screeched. Now the blades were only a whisker length towards him. "Crap, where's the off switch to this thing?" He yelled trying to climb the wet walls that seemed impossible to get a good grip on.

Then, without even knowing it, Bakura's ears were getting pulled back towards the cyclone dragging his body with it. When the sharp pains reached the nerves in his ears he screamed from the pain. He didn't want to die like this. He wanted to die in sugar like Marik and him promised.

It happened to fast for him to notice in time. Crimson eyes widening. The body getting pulled away from safety. Him screaming in the slashes of the blades. The grip he held to the blades to not black out. Bakura screamed out again, letting it pierce through the night air like an arrow. Only hope someone could hear him, but who would? Mortals hear only chirps from him and other animals don't understand what he says. It was lost. All hope of him getting out.

His eyes only in slits watching the cape getting pulled away and mixed in with all the other clothes. He saw red, but was it blood or a clothing. He couldn't tell, he was losing himself to darkness.

_What fun. _His mind spoke letting his grip loosen. _Dieing as a bunny, wonder if the hell hounds will have fun with me. _Bakura choked out a water soaked laugh as one hand was freely waving in the wind. The waterfall that flew by made the water level higher and higher. It was up to his thighs without even caring he would die. He giggled kicking at the water like a child. Was it cause he was getting dizzy that he's acting like this?

Through that laughter he was sure he held another voice, a mere whisper, calling. Calling what? A name? His name?

"Oh, shut up Ra!" He sounded like he was drunk on Mai's chocolates again. "I'm not dieing yet, so stop calling me. I still have another minute at watching the bubbles." He growled looking away when the voice was louder. It was soon joined with another. Two Ra's?

Bakura's head jolted up at the open lid in hopes at finding someone. But it was all like being on a marry-go-around and trying to count the stars on the painted sky. The voices were there but the bodies were nothing but air. Was he really hearing voices of the living or of the dead?

The bunny looked away and at the water. It was up to his chest and still rising to his bare neck. His ears did their best to droop but what use. He was going to die. Why not do it without him looking like a scary cat.

"Fine…" The whisper was spoken. The last of his breath taken. With both eyes closed the hand let go.

Weird, he thought falling under water would be more, well, wet and cold? It all felt like he was floating. Was he dead already? Wait, he already died and it didn't feel anything like this.

His eyes open and what he finds made them wide. He _was _floating! He blinked and wince at the sharp pain on his neck.

"Is this magic?" Bakura said. His voice full of doubt. The pain in his neck increased making him yelp and grip at the fur. What he grabbed was fur…but not his.

"Bakura you jackass, get a grip and help us!" The bunny jumped -nearly dropping from his saviors hold- and lifted his head up. His mouth grew to a smile.

"Marik, Bitch!" He squealed seeing his friends doing their best to pull him up.

Malik made a muffled bark with his jaw full of white fur, his tail wagged nearly knocking Marik into the death trap from behind. The ferret used his claws to hold the other half of Bakura's neck.

He grunted peeking at the bunny with one half closed eye. "You really think…you can die on us, Buzz Bunny?" Marik joked lifting more on his side. Malik doing the same.

Bakura tsked crossing his arms. Even in danger he still has to look like it doesn't scare him (only in front of them). "Well, I thought I could take a late night bath before meeting up with you again."

Marik smirked. "Oh really," He sat up slightly. "I guess I better let you have your bath then." He let go of the fur dropping Bakura back inches from the bubbly blades. If Malik didn't have his fangs on him, Bakura would of fallen in by now.

Bakura squeaked kicking the air between him and the water. "Ok, Ok, I get it. Now pull me back up!"

The ferret laughed grabbing his part of the neck and using his might to help hoist the bunny up. With one last tug on both Egyptians the bunny was home free on land. Bakura sat straight up and squealed.

"Land! Beautiful land!" he kissed the ground like there was no tomorrow. Well, there wouldn't if they didn't come along.

Marik stared confused at his actions and coughed in his paw to clear the atmosphere. "Well, anyways…" He trailed off and walk up to the thief. When Bakura looked up at him his head was bashed to the side, his cheek red as blood. The bunny whimpered looking back at the paw the ferret struck him with.

"You know the hell we been through looking for you?" He yelled. Bakura's body flinched under the voice. The slap even shaken him up. "Thanks to you we're more lost then ever!" Marik continued, his voice getting high with every word he spook. His hikari stepped away with fear, he knows where this was going. "And cause of you leaving, I had to baby-sit these two, thank you very much! I think I got a tumor in my brain cause of all their stupid childish ways."

Bakura opened his mouth to speak but Marik beat him to it. "And another thing, you know how hard it was to get in here? We were lucky the back door was screened so we could just bite our way in. But that bloody Moneybags sure can sleepwalk. What the hell is wrong with him anyways? He looked more out of it then us two after eating some of the pharaoh's Happy Brownies! And you know what we find? You stuck in a washing machine letting yourself die. And, And…Argh!" Marik raised his paw again. Bakura used his to cover his head but what came next made him confused.

The ferret was patting his head like he was comforting a lost child. Bakura blinked looking up to him with uncertainty. Marik soften his smile. "Just glad to have you back buddy."

The bunny cooed leaning into the touch. He pouted when it was taken away. Marik flashed him a smirk which in turn made the thief blush.

Just before the bunny could make a comeback he was knocked over, flattened under a drooling happy puppy. Malik's bark echoed in Bakura's ears like needles. The thief did his best to push the mutt off him but Malik was making him lose focus with that damn tongue of his. Yup, he really is Marik's hikari, even if this form was getting him more pissed then his human form.

"Malik, get off!" He yelled using his back legs to knock him off but with no success. "If you even dare get any of that junk in my mouth I will surely throw you in the metal death trap!"

Malik stopped for a moment, his head titled to the side as he sat right on top the white chest. He barked once and started to wag his tail.

Marik only tsked crossing his arms. "You know," He said with a mocking type of tone. "At this angle, I would count this as Fanservice."

The bunny blushed a deep scarlet and with one thrust, knocked the puppy off and quickly getting on his feet. He glared at the other yami with the 'you tell, I'll kill you' look.

"Look," Bakura finally spoken up, the blush still visible on his cheeks. "All I want to do is go home, eat my candy with Ryou, go sleep and wake up tomorrow morning with all this a dream."

Marik and Malik shared a nervous glance. Bakura caught this and growled out, "What? You telling me this really is a dream?"

The ferret shook his head, "No, wish it was but that's not the real problem."

"Well, spit it out man, what's up?"

Marik scratched the back of his head and nervously laughed. "Hehe, well, have you notice anything, well…missing?"

Bakura blinked at the question. He scanned the group with a raised brow. Nothing seemed different to him. You got the psycho ferret, a chasing his tail puppy, and a naked bunny. What was he missing?… Finally it hit him hard. "Where the hell is my hikari, Keeper?"

The ferret jumped slightly from the question. His eyes downcast watching his paw make circles on the metal machine. When he finally spoke up, his voice was shy, so unlike that character he built. "We, well, kind of gotten into a fight and he ran off."

Crimson eyes darken. "You did what?" His voice boomed around in the closed room. Malik lowered his body, his stomach touching against cold metal. Marik stepped back, his ears flatten. "You got any idea what you did?" He continued, his voice getting louder as he spoke. "You lost the one person that gets scared of the dark. And since he's a cat, you know how much trouble he could be in?" He was remembering that fight _he _had with the white kitten. Ryou wanting to stay a kitty and be taken in by strangers. That was neva going to leave him.

"I know, I know!" Marik replied, waving his arms in defense from the angry words. "And I know he'll get more lost if we just stand here and do nothing!"

Bakura opened his mouth for another round of venom favored words, but he shut it. Marik was right, the more they stand there, the more Ryou will be away from them. And that'll mean more in danger.

The bunny sighed clearing his mind from the anger and hopped off the high machine landing in a basket of clean towels. He looked up once seeing Marik's and Malik's head poking off the side. "Well, you coming or what?"

Marik looked once at his hikari and sighed. He took a couple steps back and ran off the edge landing right next to his bunny comrade. Marik blinked, getting swallowed up in the softness. He felt a strong tug at his arm and he was out of the basket right in time before a blonde blur crashed into the white mess making it rain towels.

After sometime, White fur poked it's head out of the mess and glared at the hikari leaning out of the basket wagging his tail like he did the world's greatest thing. "Malik, I got no idea what Ryou sees in you."

The pup barked for response and hopped out of the basket shaking his fur. Bakura started confused at the puppy. Great, another thing was off. "Hey, Malik, what gives? You neva said one thing since you two came here! Hey!"

Finally, beside Bakura, Marik's head came out. His wild spikes more messy then before. He glanced at his hikari then sighed. "Cause he can't anymore."

Bakura jumped and looked straight at the yami. "What you talkin about?"

The ferret slipped out of the towels and headed near his hikari. He hugged the oversized head as Malik began licking at his fur. In those purple eyes, Marik held sadness in them. "Seems like he lost his voice."

White ears drooped. He neva heard his friends voice like that. It wasn't as strong and fired up like usual. It was like a young child's who lost something dear to him. In fact, through Bakura's eyes, that's exactly what Marik looked like now.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Bakura watched carefully as Marik stepped back from the blonde pup and started to scratch his head.

The ferret sighed. "I don't know myself." He said not taking his eyes off the puppy that leaned into the touch. "But, I think it has something to do with the blackness."

Bakura raised a brow. "The blackness?"

Marik nodded, pointing at the pitch black muzzle of his hikari. "Seems like this is part of the curse the old granny was talking about." He lifted his tail to be viewed by the other. "If you noticed, all of ours are of different sizes like we're doing things that either quickens it or slows it down." he dropped it and sighed. "Yet, I got no idea what we're doing that's making them grow."

Looking at his own blackness, Bakura frown seeing it bigger then when he was in the other room. He gazed back up and the frown grew when he saw his best friend hugging his hikari like it was the last he would ever see him again. Bakura bit his lowered lip and shook his head. He held his head straight up and marched right up to his friend, gripping his shoulders so he would look at him straight in the eyes. "Look," His voice stern and strong. "Whatever the hell is happening to us, we have to stop it before we lose more then Malik's voice. Right now, we got two things we have to worry about. One is my missing hikari and the second one is finding out how to stop this. Got it?" He asked waiting for Marik to show he understood it.

Marik nodded. Bakura smiled letting go of his shoulders. The insane yami smiled back and went back petting the puppy's head. "Your right." He took a big breath and exhaled it, looking at Bakura with fire in his eyes. "Let's go find your hikari."

The thief smirked. "Now your talking."

Within seconds, the three-o were out the laundry room and down the hall running on all fours and dodging any late night walkers (Mostly Seto). Marik on the nose knowing which way he came in from, every other corner or so, he peak behind him to make sure his companion and hikari are still following. His ears flatten when he saw Bakura lagging behind and looking at the walls and doors like waiting for something to appear or happen. He must of felt eyes on him cause his gaze turned away from the walls and to the blonde ferret. He flashed him a smirk and Marik nodded turning away picking up speed.

Malik was having the time of his life, he hopped over Bakura just to annoy him and doing little twirls in the middle of a run. His happy mood stopped when he scent something. The pup stopped dead in his tracks letting out a low growl.

The yami's followed suit looking worried at the L4D hunter. Marik looked at Bakura like he did something but the thief shook his head. They both jumped when the pup ran right pass them in lightening speed. Didn't take Marik long to chase after his hikari. Bakura did the same but hesitated. He noticed the barks and howls of his long forgotten friend were gone. He shook it off thinking he got out, but still, he felt like something less was up.

* * *

"Malik! Hey, where are you young one!" Marik yelled once they were far distance from the CEO building. They lost all sight of the weird acting puppy. Marik's fangs chattered in annoyance looking though the darkness for any blonde. "Malik!"

"Marik, stop, you'll hurt yourself." Bakura said resting a paw on the Keeper's shoulder. "He might of smelt Ryou and is with him right now."

Marik lowered his head in defeat. "You might be right but…" He took a peak at the thief in the corner of his eyes. "I neva saw him act like that. It was like he was after something."

The bunny frown, brushing a wild spike from Marik's muzzle and spoke in a small voice, "Like I said; Ryou."

The ferret shook his head. "No." He knocked the white paw off his shoulders and stood straight up. "You seen him right? He was growling. No way he would do that if he smelt Ryou…right?"

Bakura opened his mouth but closed it. Marik was right. No way Malik would growl at Ryou. Even if one was a dog and the other was a cat. It might have been something else…but what?

"Awe, look. Two free meals in one night. To bad I'm on an all fish diet."

Both rodents jumped at the voice. They spun their heads around to find the source but with no vain. When they heard a little purr they looked up.

There they stared, the yami's and a black cat, both not moving from their spots. The cat's silhouette shined under the Cheshire Cat grinning moon and a smirk to match it.

"So," The cat purred stretching one paw out and swiping it once with it's tongue. "Are you lost or looking for something that needs dinner?"

Marik gulped stepping back once. Bakura was staring wide eyed at it, that is, till the cat jumped off the fence and landed perfectly on the cement in front of them without a noise or a misplacement.

It held it's head high and smirked. "Tell me," The voice was tired and old, yet, still held spark of a young woman. "Why are you out here?"

Seconds went by till the yami's relaxed under the watchful eye of the female. Bakura coughed once in his paw. "We're looking for our young ones?" He said weakly.

The cat looked puzzled at them for a second then shrugged. "Why not keep them in their dens till the sun swallows the sky again?"

"No, you don't under stand miss." Marik finally spoke up. When the cat looked at him, he flinched. "Their not our children. They're our hikari, our lights." The cat blinked at him with a tilted head. Marik sighed. "I mean we're not animals."

Nothing but silence came from the female. And just as fast the silence came, it was broken from laughter. "Not animals? But you look like animals!" She meowed holding a paw over her mouth. "How can one be what said they aren't?"

A eye brow twitched. Crimson eyes glared at the laughing feline. "We're humans!" Bakura yelled. His ears shooting straight up "Some woman cursed us cause we have to find some stupid spirit of Halloween!"

The laughter decreased to only giggles. She smirked leaning in to Bakura's face. "Then why didn't you find what is easy to seek?" The cat said in a cocky voice.

The bunny jumped back. He glared harder at the cat but it didn't faze her one bit. Marik sighed stepping in between the two before the 'all fish diet' gets broken. "So, you telling us that the spirit of Halloween is easy to find?"

She nodded. The cat stepped back licking her paw again before speaking in a more serious mood. "Why must one speak where to find what one must find by-self?"

The yami's blinked at her words. The cat sighed using the wet paw to wipe her ear. "It means what your looking for you have to find on your own."

Bakura growled. "Why didn't you just tell us that in the first place?"

The feline meowed circling the boys. Her tail hitting against each of them. She stopped right in front of them and with a dark voice she answered. "Cause my _true _self is having a hard time dieing." The darkness in her voice shifted. "So, I'm having a hard time speaking what I like sometimes." She laughed like it was the greatest joke in the world.

The yami's looked at one another and yelped when the cat nudged her head against both of their arms. She sat up. "Ok, I'll help you find your young ones."

Their faces lit up after those words were spoken. "But," The yami's ears drooped. "I want something in return when we find them."

Marik gulped. "What do you want?" He asked nervously.

The black figure formed a white grin. "Oh, you'll see after all is done." And with that, she stood on her feet and head towards the darkness beyond the sidewalk. It was like she already knows where she was going.

Both the Keeper and the Thief shared one last uneasy look before following the mysterious cat. The night grew colder and more dark. The blackness was growing as the moon's light went higher in the night sky.

How long till the light goes out?

* * *

**Me: Bwhahahaha! The next chapter is the last! Beat that teachers! I still got it!**

**Ayume: Your sane? Nope, you lost that LONG ago!**

**Bakura and Marik: XDDD**

**Me; T_T No soup for you!**

**Ayume: O.o But I wanted a cookie!**

**Me: Same thing!**

**Marik:...Then...Can we have a cookie?**

**Bakura: =nods= Yeah, you owe us for hurting our lips!**

**Ayume: That's what she said!**

**Me: XDDD**

**Boys: T_T**

**Ayume: =sighs= Please reveiw. Remember, the next chapter is the last!**

**Me: ^w^ Yup! And all your questions will be answered!**


End file.
